


The Red String

by 6hearteyes7



Category: Bakugou - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, bakugou is srsly cute, spiderman type hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6hearteyes7/pseuds/6hearteyes7
Summary: You transfer to U.A. in the middle of the semester, in the midst of all the drama, Megumi finds herself drawn to the explosive blonde known as Katsuki Bakugou. Quickly finding out he's hot headed, brash, and simply put-misunderstood.





	1. A Dance with the Devil

I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I shuffled down the street, looking down again at my maps for the millionth time. Jet lag was no friend of mine.

“Ugh, why does Japan have to be so beautiful, but so damn confusing?”

Leaving my father in America to come train with my mother was probably one of the best decisions I could make for my future. You see, both of my parents are Pro Heros, but they live across the continent from one another. I spent most of my formative years in America with my father. My quirk developed early, It was a combination of both offensive and defensive quirks from both my parents.

I smiled fondly at the memory of when I first showed off my quirks.

-

“Daddy! Mommy! Look!” I smiled as I extended my tiny hands and shot out vibrant red, web like steel towards the wall and watching it stick on the wall. I closed my eyes concentrating hard, I felt myself float up from the floor as a bright yellow vortex of light swirled around my feet. I lost my focus and landed back on my feet. Looking up at my parents who stared down at me with loving eyes and proud smiles.

“Thats amazing sweety!” My mother cooed and scooped me into her arms, carrying me over to my father. “You’ll be the number one Pro Hero in no time!” My father smiled at me while ruffling my auburn hair. 

-

I huffed and closed out of the gps app on my phone, looking up at the tall building that was U.A. I got in through recommendations from my mother, who knew a few of the pro heros working here. Shuffling past the massive gate, I was looking around when I accidentally bumped into someone. I turned to apologize only to see a boy around my age with a mop of wild green hair on his head falling forward. 

I moved my palm out quickly to reach for him when another hand patted him on the back causing him to float. Amazed, I drew my hand back to my side. Swallowing I mustered up the best Japanese that I could from all those grueling nights studying under my father. “Deku you need to be more careful, I cant keep catching you like this!” The female giggled.

“I’m so sorry!” I sputtered out, watching as the green haired boy blushed furiously at the girl who had caught him with her quirk, which seemed to be zero gravity. 

Both of them looked over to me, eyebrows rising slightly at the sound of my messy japanese. “My name is Grace, but you can call me Megumi, since that’s what Grace means in Japanese!” I rubbed my hand over my neck nervously, smiling at the two. The girl was quick to smile widely at me, her hand jutting out in front of her. “Hi Megumi-san! My names Ochaco Uraraka!” I shook her hand and smiled, noticing her pinky hovering slightly over my hand, but never touching my skin. 

“I-i’m Izuku Midoriya!” His hand shot out and I shook it as well, I noticed scars adorning his hands as I was pulling away and grabbing both straps to my backpack. “You’re japanese sounds different, where are you from?” He questioned curiously, Uraraka nodded next to him, the same look of curiosity on her face. I smiled widely, “I’m from America! My mother is Japanese and my father is American.” I watched their features light up. “AMERICA?! NO WAY!” They both shouted in unison. I nodded smiling wide, I loved talking about my parents and where I was from. 

“Are your parents pro heros?!” Midoriya questioned as we started to walk into the school together, Uraraka on my left and Midoriya on my right. I nodded excitedly, “My father is one of the few pro heros in America, He’s too humble to take the number one position of top heros in America. But he’s the number one hero in my eyes.You know him as Red Widow.” Izuku’s jaw simply drops, and Ochaco squeals in excitement. 

“So does that mean you inherited his quirk?!” Izuku shouts in amazement, and I nod back just as excited. “That’s amazing! Who is your mother??” Ochaco questioned as we walked up to the massive class door. I smile at her as I grab at the handle, “You know her as the rescue hero Sunlight.” I smiled fondly at my mothers hero name, so pure and unfiltered. She really was a ray of sunshine. Uraraka jumped up and down as we walked into the classroom. “No way! I love her!” 

Izuku nodded furiously and began muttering to himself about how having a combination of both types of quirks made me a powerful individual. I smiled thoughtfully at him, he seemed like a passionate guy. I could hear a rumbling noise from a ways away,

“Is someone growling?” I mumbled to myself, my smile faltering as I feel Izuku tense up beside me. “Shitty Deku! Quit being such a damn nerd so early in the morning.” There was an ash blonde haired male, his feet up on the desk. But that’s not what caught me off guard. It was his eyes. Piercing and colored a deep ruby red. My breath seemed to leave my lungs. 

“S-sorry Kacchan..” Izuku mumbled and made himself scarce, Uraraka ran off after him. 

Kacchan?

“The hell you looking at you damn extra?” His eyes pierced into me, a hard glare on his features. I felt myself get goosebumps, raising my hand I pointed a finger at myself. “Are you talking to me?” He rolled his eyes and adjusted his feet on his desk, “Who else would I be talking to? You really are that damn idiots friend, you seem stupid enough.” 

I felt my eyebrows rocket off my head, “Did you just call me stupid?” I flatten my palm against my chest in mock offense. He raises a lip at me in a snarl, “What? Are you deaf you shitty girl?! Don’t make me repeat myself.” He kicks his feet off his desk, stalking towards me with his shoulders hunched and nose high. “Clearly you are an idiot if you’re hanging around that shit head Deku. You’re a damn extra, that’s what you are!” He stops a few feet away from me glaring, as if daring me to challenge him. The class sits quiet, waiting for my move. I give him a broad smile, “You know,” I press my finger to my lips in thought. “You’d be a lot more bearable if you kept your mouth shut!” I exclaim and let the smile roll off my face.

He twitches, his irritation visibly growing. “The hell did you just say to me?! You wanna fi-” I cut him off with a quick movement of my hand, my palm splayed out as I shoot a red web at his mouth, effectively ceasing his rant. “Ah that’s so much better.” I smirk and shift my stance, resting one hand on my hip. He frantically tries ripping my webbing off his face. I can hear his muffled shouts as I make my way to a vacant seat in the back next to Midoriya and Ochaco. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, if you value the skin on your face.” 

Just as I take my seat the classroom door opens again, revealing a familiar scarf and messy head of black hair. “Bakugou what are you…” He eyes the fiery blonde and his eyes flick to me. The corner of his mouth pulls up ever so slightly. “I see you’ve met Megumi, Bakugou.” Aizawa nods at me and I give him a two finger salute from my desk. His eyes flash at me and my webbing falls off of Bakugou’s face. Saying that he’s livid is an understatement. Everyone flinches as he screams at me, “YOU DAMN FREAK! I’LL DESTROY YOU!” He lunges for me through the aisle of desks, explosions popping from his hands cause the desks to rattle.

“Enough, sit down Bakugou.” Aizawa’s eyes flash again and he restrains the hothead causing me to smirk and stick my tongue out at the blonde. I watch as his veins bulge out in his head. Aizawa restrains him to his chair and sighs behind the podium. “Megumi please come up and introduce yourself to the class.” I nod and push myself from my desk, as I make my way to the front of the class. I hear whispers all around me,

“Look at her hair, its so red!” 

“Wow she’s really cute!”

“I wonder what her quirks are?”

I spin around to face the class when I reach the front. A pleasant smile on my face as I begin my introduction. 

“Hi everyone! My name is Megumi Shikashi! I’m from America and I apologize for coming so late in the semester! Let’s all be friends.” The whole class erupts at the mention of America. 

“A foreign exchange student!?”

As I’m bombarded with questions I don’t miss the faint “tch” from the blonde boy who has his chin resting on his hand and looking out the window. Aizawa calms the class down, instructing me to return to my seat. Class here is very different than in the states. My jet lag catches up to me and I end up falling asleep during most of my classes. Before I know it lunch time rolls around. Uraraka and a few of the others girls lead me into the massive cafeteria. “I really appreciate you lending me your notes guys! The curriculum is totally different over here!” I smile nervously as we get our food. Some of the girls go off and sit with others while Uraraka and I go and sit with Izuku and his friend Tenya. Tenya is quick to welcome me with open arms, quickly I learn he’s a very studious and dedicated student.

A growl sounds from behind me as I laugh at a flustered Izuku and playful Uraraka. Looking over my shoulder I see Bakugou looming over me. “Oi, oi. You and me, in the gym. We’re gonna finish what you started.” He growls, eyes blazing down at me. I smile up at him and watch as his pupils dilate slightly. “Sure! I could use the exercise!” I push out of my seat and Izuku speaks up, horrified.

“M-megumi-san I don’t think that's the best idea!” He visibly pales as Bakugou barks orders at him, “Shut up you damn nerd!” Bakugou steps back and I follow him.”I’ll be right back you guys, i’ll let you know how it goes!” I wave at my friends and we turn to walk down the corridors with a couple feet between us. I look around at the walls in thought. “Hey.” I speak up, a thought coming to mind. He doesn’t answer me so I skip up next to him, leaning forward so I can see his face. His eyes widen in subtle surprise and he straightens his back, irritation on his face. 

“The hell do you want? Can’t you just shut up and walk?” He glowers down at me and I smile up at him. “Why do you want to fight me?” I question, clearly throwing him off. “Cause that shit you pulled in class. I’m gonna kick your ass for making me look like an idiot.” He stops in front of the gym doors and I shrug. “Fair enough.” I look into the gym to see some students inside practicing their quirks. I follow in behind Bakugou, watching the others around me in amazement. 

Bakugou stops next to an open concrete space, a red head jogs up to him in full hero costume attire. “Oi Bakubro what are you doing with the new student?” I pop my head over Bakugou’s shoulder and smile at the spiky red head. He looks at me and smiles, “Nice you meet you! My names Eijiro Kirishima!” He holds his hand out to me and I reach out and shake his hand, “My names Megumi! Nice to meet you, and Bakugou here wants to fight to redeem his injured pride from earlier.” I snicker behind Bakugou covering my mouth with my hand.

“Would you two shut up!” He glares over at Kirishima, “Step aside shitty hair!” He tears off his jacket and tosses it aside. I can’t help but smile, I admire his tenacity. “You!” He looks over at me with a deadly smirk, “Get ready to get your ass kicked.” He turns facing me and I notice a small crowd gathering around us. I feel the familiar spark of adrenaline flowing through my veins. I reach up and unbutton my shirt, revealing the black tank top underneath as I walk a decent distance away from Bakugou. 

Tossing my shirt aside an idea pops up in my head, I reach up to tie my hair and face Bakugou again. “Whaddya say we make a little wager.” I smirk and arch my hip slightly as I stand. He’s poised and ready, palms open wide, fingers curled in, looking like claws. He’s baring his teeth slightly at me, there’s no other description for him besides animalistic. “What do you want?” He barks, I smile and drop my arms, crossing them and pressing a finger to my lips. “If I win, you have to show me around town tomorrow after school!” I clap my hands together excitedly. He scoffs, “Whatever, stupid girl. That’s if you win. But you won’t.” He threatens, sending small explosions out of his hands for emphasis. 

I smile at him, “What would you like in return Bakugou?” I roll my shoulders slightly, reaching down and making sure my thigh high socks are up all the way. “Nothing, I’ll be fine with the satisfaction of beating you! Now shut up and fight me!” He roars, pivoting his foot back slightly, getting in a fighting stance. I nod once, feeling my lip twitch into a smirk as I lower myself to the ground, arm behind me for balance. “Suit yourself.” I give him a toothy grin, eyes lowered. I watched him twitch slightly at my gaze, “SHITTY GIRL, YOU CAN’T INTIMIDATE ME!!” His voice is just as loud as the explosions coming out of his palms as he runs towards me.

I take a deep breath and watch and wait until he’s in front of me, I push myself off the ground, using my light’s levitation as a boosting factor. It feels like everything is in slow motion as I fly over him, flipping mid air and skidding to a stop behind him. I flick my wrists out and shoot at his still moving feet, causing him to stumble over. He lets out an aggravated cry and I smirk. He sends a particularly large blast at his feet. I watch and wait, crouched and poised to attack as he frees himself. 

“I won’t fall for your stupid tricks again dumbass!” He gets back on his feet and I smile at him. “Are you sure?” I rest my head on my hand, while leaning on my knee, shooting another web at his feet. He face plants right in front of me, his body vibrating with anger. He screams and reaches out for me, I quickly do a round off to get away from him. He blasts at his feet again, “DON’T TOY WITH ME!” He swings both of his hands together and I watch again in what feels like slow motion, as his palms light up. I shoot a web straight above me and quickly pull myself up and out of the way. 

“You want me to take you seriously? Fine by me.” I smile and swing over to him, one hand holding the web above my head while the other shoots out at him. He fires off more explosions at me, but I flip and release the web, reaching out and shooting another, keeping myself suspended and flying through the air. He launches himself off the ground with his quirk, causing him to soar through the air. He grabs at the web Im dangling from and he blows it to smithereens causing both of us to tumble through the air. 

I smirk, “You’re right where I want you.” His eyes widen in shock, I reach both hands out and shoot my webs at both of his palms continuously, they build up so thick he can’t blast through them. We fall through the air and I close my arms to my sides and dive after him, he can’t use his quirk so he can’t stop himself. I grab at him and pull him into me. I shoot a web out at the ceiling again and we stop just before we hit the ground, and I smirk down at the dumbfounded blonde. I release him gently and he slides down the front of my body. He doesn’t miss the way his chin slides between my breasts. 

His face flares up and I release him and my webbing at the same time. “W-W-WHAT THE HELL!? YOU SHITTY BROAD!” he stutters nervously and I wipe at my forehead, smiling up at him genuinely. The crowd erupts around us, as if breaking out of their trance as well. I ignore them, still smiling over at the fuming blonde. “You were amazing!!” I gush at him and he stops his rant, caught off guard. “Oh my god your quirk is so intense, and powerful!! That’s so cool!” I smile wider at him and his face flares up again, I just chalk it up to exhaustion. 

He’s stuttering over words, he can’t see to form a coherent sentence. I notice his hands are still covered and I reach out gently taking them within my own, “Let me help you with that.” I peel the webbing off like tape, looking down at his palms and trace them with my finger tips. 

They’re warm.

Before I can say anything else, were bombarded by our peers. They rush in and I squeal in surprise as I’m pushed up against Bakugou’s chest. “OI! BACK UP YOU DAMN EXTRAS!” He roars and lets out a few explosions above his head. Everyone backs up and I take a step back from him, my face warming up slightly. “Thanks. Anyways, we gotta do that again!” I smile small at him and rub the back of my neck, “I could learn a lot from you.” He clicks his tongue at me, mumbling quietly. “Tch, of course you could. I’m the best..” I laugh lightly at his flustered expression, causing him to snap and glare down at me. “Next time I won’t go so easy on you.” He growls and I smile, locking my fingers behind my back and leaning into his space slightly.

Cute

I spin around and wander off through the crowd, picking up my button up along the way. “See you tomorrow after school Bakugou! Thanks for a good fight!” I wave at him from behind me. “WAIT WHAT!? Get your ass back here! We’re not done yet! No way i’m dragging your shitty ass around town!” He bellows out and I smile, how could someone have so much anger? Oh well, I watch as Uraraka, Izuku and Tenya run up to me. 

“THAT WAS AMAZING MEGUMI-SAN!” 

“YOU’RE TECHNIQUES ARE VERY GOOD!” 

“YOU’RE SO COOL MEGUMI-CHAN!”

The three of them praised you and you smiled, thanking them.

“What is he shouting about though? Something about taking you around the town?” Uraraka questioned and I look over at her, “We made a wager, that If I won he’d have to show me around tomorrow after class.” I shrug and she flushes slightly. “What? Why him??” Izuku questions as well and I look over to him and smile. Shrugging I look at the blonde over my shoulder as he chews out Kirishima, who only laughs at Bakugou and pats his shoulder. 

“He’s got a spark that I just can’t ignore.”


	2. Chaotic Connection

The next day school had gone on begrudgingly slow. My jet lag still kicking my ass. I watched as Tenya passionately chops in the air towards Bakugou as he discusses why students should be obedient. They bicker and I smile thoughtfully. This angry blonde boy has caught my attention. Tsuyu sits behind me, braiding my long hair for me. It’s very relaxing. Tenya walks back over to his seat clearly defeated. 

 

Bakugou’s eyes follow him, and I watch as they land on me. His eyes widen slightly as our eyes meet and I smile and wave over at him. He scoffs and looks away, resting his chin in his hand and looking back out the window. I don’t miss the light pink that rises on his cheeks. I smile, turning my attention back to the girls that surround me. 

 

“Wow Tsu! You’re really good at this!” I run my fingers over the braid and smile at her over my shoulder, Mina and Momo nod in agreement on either side of me. “It looks good on you! Megu-chan, you’re hair is really long!” Mina pipes in and I blush at the pink girl’s nickname for me. Smiling broadly at the girls, “You guys are great!” Mina jumps on me and rubs her cheek on my face, squealing happily. I look over at Ochaco and she smiles at me, I beckon her and Izuku over. 

 

“Pst, momo can you make me some hair ties?” I smirk at her, an idea popping up in my head. She nods without questioning it and makes a few hair ties for me as I rise from my seat. I grab Ochaco by the shoulders and smile, lightly sitting her down in my seat. “Your turn!” Ochaco blushes and stutters while Izuku sits next to Tenya. They watch on as I style her hair in two small buns on either side of the top of her head. 

 

“You look so cute!” Tsu smiles, pressing her finger to her lips. I nod and smile at my work, “So cute, like a mouse!” I grab at her soft round cheeks and she blushes furiously. Momo makes a mirror and I step away so she can see, leaning back on Izuku’s desk. I look over my shoulder at him and notice how he’s staring at her adoringly. Smirking, I move away from the desk, “Don’t you think she looks cute Izuku?” I smirk between the two, both of their faces light up in embarrassment. Ochaco hides her face in her hands and Izuku stutters. 

 

I elbow Izuku lightly and he looks up at me and I give him a small smile and a nod. “Y-yeah she does look c-c-cute.” He rubs the back of his neck as all the girls squeal. Ochaco’s pupils seem to swirl in disbelief. She’s blushing so hard steam could roll off her face. “It’s such a beautiful thing when girls are blushing,” I look over my shoulder at the small purple boy, Mineta. He’s dangerously close to looking up my skirt, his mouth drooling. 

 

“You like the color blue don’t you Megu-chan.” He calls, looking up at me with a perverted glaze to his eyes. My face heats up and I press my hands over my skirt. He just saw my underwear. “MINETA!” I’m stunned in embarrassment. “Those thigh high socks are wonderful for your full thighs,” He wipes drool from his mouth and steps forward as I step back. Tenya and Kirishima are both scolding Mineta as Denki nods in approval behind him from his seat. 

 

“It was especially nice to watch with your fight with Bakugou, your skirt kept flying up. It was amazing!” He cries out, not bothering to wipe up the next mouthful of drool. Next thing I know a fist lands right on Mineta’s jaw, sending him tumbling backwards. “You dirty perv!” Bakugou growls threateningly at Mineta and stands in front of me. Small explosions pop from his hands. “You’d never understand Bakugou! You were blessed enough to have your face between those beautiful-” Mineta is cut off again as Bakugou throws a book from a nearby desk at his head. 

 

“SHUT UP YOU DAMN GRAPE!” From behind I can see Bakugou’s ears are red. He’s huffing angrily while the females of the class protest against Mineta’s perverse comments. The boys also reprimanding Mineta saying he’s taking things too far. Bakugou’s fists pop with small menacing explosions. Just then the door swings open, and It’s Aizawa again. He looks at everyone in question, “Sit down.” He grumbles, shuffling up to the podium in the middle of the class. Still stunned to silence I sit back in my seat. 

 

Ochaco places her hand on my shoulder, the action comforts me and I place my hand over hers and give her a weak smile. We face forward as Aizawa closes up the busy school day. He dismisses the class and we grab our things and head out. I grip my backpack straps as Ochaco and I walk down the halls, making our way to the front of the school. “Mineta is such a pervert, i’m so sorry he came at you like that Megu-chan.” I shrug at her, “Boys will be boys.” Before she can say anything, my wrist is snatched and I’m stumbling forward. 

 

Bakugou stands in front of me, looking down at me, then over at Ochaco. “She’s coming with me today, round face.” He barks out at her and her cheeks puff up in protest. I regain my footing and stand next to Bakugou who still has his hand firmly wrapped around my wrist. I say my goodbyes to Ochaco as Bakugou pulls me away. When we're farther away, Bakugou still has his hand on my wrist as he guides me down the sidewalk. 

 

“U-um Bakugou?” I question, stumbling along behind him. “What?!” he snaps, then looks down at his hand and snatches it away. He shoves his hands in his pockets, facing forward again. “Thank you.” I murmur quietly. He lets out a click of his tongue in response. “I mean, thank you for back in the classroom. Thank you for sticking up for me.” I walk next to him, holding my back pack straps once more. His eyes flick over to me and then back in front of him. He growls softly, “Shut up.” His cheeks are pink. I smile and decide to leave it at that. 

 

“So where are we heading?” I ask as I look around at all the shops. The sun has left the sky a beautiful mirage of golds, orange and pinks. We walk along the side of a hill, I stop and lean towards the railing closing my eyes and smiling to myself as the wind ruffles my hair. The sun kisses my skin and I revel in the feeling. Unbeknownst to me Bakugou has stopped a few feet away. Watching me silently.

 

-Bakugou’s POV-

 

Megumi stands, leaning against the railing. A small smile on her face while the wind rustles her hair. The evening sunlight causes her to glow. Her eyes open and she admires the city around her. My body feels warm, and my chest feels light. 

 

What the… 

 

Frowning I’m about to tell her to hurry up, when her eyes flutter open. Her eyes are shades between gold and hazel, they seem to sparkle in the soft lighting. Suddenly my mouth is dry as she looks over to me. Smiling softly she tucks her stray hair behind her ears. Hey eyes are inquisitive, asking me if i’m alright without actually saying a word. My mind flashes back to when she slid me down her body after she caught me during our fight. The way she smelled like sweet flowers and fruit causes me to feel light headed. 

 

What the hell is wrong with me?! Get it together!!

 

I try my best to cut off the thoughts of her graceful and calculated movements during our fight. Shaking my head slightly I turn around. “Hurry up. I don’t have all day idiot.” I growl out, letting my frustration set my tone of voice. I hear her catch up to me as I’m walking away from her. “You still haven’t answered me Bakugou.” Why does her voice have to be so damn soft?! “We’re going to the arcade. That way i’m not bored out of my mind dragging your ass around.” I bark back and see the building up ahead. 

 

We walk into the building in silence, it’s dimly lit and there’s quite a bit of people meandering through the establishment.  I hear Megumi gasp loudly from behind me, turning around I watch as she runs off towards a claw machine that’s filled with stuffed cats. I click my tongue in annoyance and walk over to the nearest game machine. I set my bag down and start fiddling with the machine and begin the game. I’m halfway through beating the high score when I feel a presence next to me, I catch a whiff of perfume and I know its her. 

 

She’s watching me quietly and I let out a frustrated growl as my last ship is blown up. As i’m stepping away from the machine, Megumi reaches forward. She slides 100 yen into the coin slot reviving my lives, my score still close to the top score. I look at her, my brows lowered. “Quick! Or you won’t beat the score!” She gestures to the machine and I turn away from her and grab the controls again. After a few minutes i’m back to having one ship, but my score is a hundred or so points away from the high score. 

 

Despite my focus I can hear her cheering me on. I can’t hide the smirk that pushes its way to my lips. I hit a bonus ship in the game and my score skyrockets. I smirk, my last ship is blown up and I glance up at the high score. “King Explodo Kills?” I hear her giggle behind me as I type in the name. “Shut up.” I grumble and she continues to giggle softly to herself. I turn away from the machine, noticing that she didn’t win herself one of those stuffed cats. She smiles and grabs my hand, tugging me over to another game that she wanted to play. 

 

-Megumi’s POV-

 

We spend a few hours in the arcade, Bakugou and I both competing to win the high score on each game we play. He proves victorious each time, and I smile at his pride. “I totally almost had you!” I smile as we walk towards the exit. He scoffs with a hint of a playful undertone. “Yeah, right.” He shoves his hands in his pockets and looks away from me. I shake my head with a small smile. “Thanks for showing me around today Bakugou-” I look over and expect to see him standing next to me, but he’s a few steps behind me, standing still.

 

“What are you..?” I take a step towards him, but he waves me off. “I’ll meet you outside.” He shuffles deeper into the arcade and I frown slightly, but walk out the doors. I lean against the wall and look around the street. It’s dark out now, and there’s not many people on the streets. After a few minutes I hear the doors open again and Bakugou walks out with his hands in his pockets. I push off the wall as he approaches me, but before I can question him, he holds his hand out to me. “Here.” Confused, I hold out my hands. A small cat plushie lands between my hands and I let out a quiet gasp. A huge smile gracing my features. 

 

“You wanted one right? Idiot.” He’s quiet and there’s no malice in his tone. His cheeks are a light pink, and he keeps on walking. “Thank you!” I call out and walk after him.“It’s dark out, which way is your house?” Is his response. I’m clutching the small cat toy to my chest as I give him the directions. We walk in silence for most of the way back. “I had a lot of fun today, thank you again for showing me around.” I nervously tuck a piece of hair behind my ear and fiddle with the plushie in my hands. We stop and stand side by side. 

 

“Stop thanking me so much.” He demands, but when I look up at him, he’s scratching the side of his face. When our eyes meet he looks away, his face pink. “I have a name you know, It’s Megumi.” I tease him lightly and he scoffs at me. “Tch, I know.” He grumbles, and I laugh lightly. “Well, since we're friends you should call me by my name. And here-” I shrug my backpack off and grab a binder, tearing a piece of paper out and writing my cell phone number on it. “My number.” I offer it to him with a smile. 

 

His cheeks are always red. 

 

He snatches the paper from my hands and shoves it in his pocket grumbling to himself. “My house is just up the street. Please text me when you get home safely.” He nods to me and turns around, his hands still in his pockets. I walk a couples steps away. “Oh and Bakugou!” I look over my shoulder, calling out to him. He looks over his shoulder at me, an annoyed look on his face. “You’re cute when you blush.” I wink at him and I can practically see his face implode in a blush. 

 

“STUPID MEGU!” He calls after me as I laugh and jog off around the corner. The night is quiet as I walk down the sidewalk. I’m a few feet from my house when I notice a girl around my age standing in front of an alleyway. Confused, I stare at her from the other side of the street. I take in her posture and notice how her shoulders are tense, and she’s gripping the plastic bags in each hand till her knuckles turn white. I feel goosebumps rise on my skin, the air seems to get more dry with each second that passes. The girl stumbles backwards, merely avoiding a hand that reaches out for her from the dark shadows. It’s then I notice she’s wearing the same uniform as me. 

 

The person stumbles out from the shadows, it’s an older looking man and he's dressed in ragged clothes. He reaches out for her again and she stumbles backwards, tripping and falling before the man. His smirk sends shivers down my spine. Before I know it my feet are moving, i’m full blown sprinting towards them. The man hears me approaching and holds a hand up to stop me. My instincts kick in and I grit my teeth as I drop to my knees, my momentum causing me to skid across the pavement. 

 

As I pass between the two I shoot a web out at his feet. I roll into a round off and wrap the webbing around my wrist and pull. His feet give out from underneath him and he smacks against the pavement hard. Huffing slightly, I get back to my feet. I wince at the skin on my knees and look down at my bloody and ruined socks. I dust my hands off on my skirt and make my way over to the girl. I offer her my hand with a smile, grabbing a bag of her groceries in my spare hand. 

 

“Hey there, what’s your name?” She takes my hand and I help her to her feet. She dusts off her skirt before she responds to me. “Umiko.” Her voice is soft and sweet. I smile back at her, “Nice to meet you Umiko, My names Megumi.” The man grunts behind us, and starts to protest. Without looking, I shoot my webbing at him. One over his mouth, and two over his wrists and feet. “Let’s get you home.” I lace my arm with the girl who is still looking down at the man in shock. 

 

“My house is just up here actually.” She mumbles and rubs the back of her neck and we stop at the end of the street. “Oh! Hey! We’re neighbours!” I smile at her and she looks at my house next to hers. “Thank you, for back there.” She thanks me as I hand her bag back to her. “Oh, no problem. I couldn’t just stand around and let a fellow classmate get harassed.” She looks down at my uniform and her eyes widen slightly. “You go to U.A. Oh gosh, your knees are bleeding.” I smile gently at her. Her voice is more bold than before, she seems slightly more comfortable around me. 

 

“Yeah, I just transferred here yesterday. And don’t worry about it, I have some band aids in the house.” I grab my backpack straps out of nervous habit and she nods. “Alright well, thank you again.” She bows in thanks and heads into her home. “See you at school!” I wave off to her and jog into my own home. “I’m home mom!” I call out as I close the door behind me and slip my shoes off. I can hear her rummaging around in the kitchen. Loud banging and sizzling noises. 

 

“Welcome home honey! Could you help me out in here!?” I walk in to see a cloud of smoke over the stove and her scraping food into the trash. Coughing, I manage a smile. “Sure mom, here let me. The stove needs your help.” She gasps at the stove, nearly dropping the plate she was scraping into the trash. I catch the plate with a small smile on my face and help my mom salvage what was left of dinner. 

 

Eventually she just gives up and we order take out. We open the windows and try to waft out the burning smell. I move upstairs to the bathroom, calling down to my mom that I would be in the bath if she needed me. Closing and locking the door behind me I look down at my dirty and scabbing knees. I scrunch my nose as I gently pull my socks down my legs. I feel some of the thread pull from the wounds on my knee and I cringe. 

 

“Ew. Ow.” I mumble as I finish getting undressed and start the bath. While the bath is filling up and move to the medicine cabinet above the sink. I grab some disinfectant and set some band aids aside for when I'm done in the bath. The room starts to fill with steam as I'm cleaning my knees. Wincing at the sting from the disinfectant, I gently finish cleaning my knees. 

 

“Oh well, scars are bad ass anyways.” I toss the used cotton balls in the trash and make my way to the tub. I dip my foot in the warm water and sigh in relief. I whimper when my knees hit the hot water. “Ow, balls that hurts.” I sit in the warm water and look down at my wrists. The dark bruises are forming slowly and a heavy sigh pushed past my lips. The thing with my quirks, is that for my webbing, it speeds up the process of carpal tunnel, and my tendons slowly get damaged when I use it too much. For my light, it causes me to lose energy, and I start to lose use of all of my senses. In the end it basically makes me faint. 

 

I close my eyes and lean back into the warm water. The muscles in my wrists relax and so does the rest of my body. Behind my eyes, the days events seem to flicker by in a slideshow of color. Vibrant ruby eyes flash and a small smile pushes on my lips. I laugh lightly to myself when I remember the blush that spread on his cheeks when I told him he was cute. I start to wonder to myself how his face would look if I squished his cheeks together, and how angry he would get afterwards. I wonder if his hair is soft, and how it would feel to play with it. Mineta's voice rings through my head, how he said something that made Bakugou even more furious. Something about being between my.. My what? He never got to finish his sentence because of Bakugou. I think back during the fight with Bakugou, my brows furrowing in thought. 

 

Just then the thought of how I caught him, his face was in my chest. I also slid him down my body as I set him down, so basically he got a face full of my chest. My eyes shoot open and the blood rushes to my cheeks. I groan, embarrassed with myself and dunk my head under the water. 

 

He didn't seem to mind too much.. 

 

I shake my head under the water, I can't let myself think like that. Otherwise I'll develop a crush on him.

 

I don't have a crush on him.. Right? No, of course not, I don't even really know him. Yeah. I totally think he's cute though. Wait. 

 

I sit up in the tub so fast the water sloshed out of the tub. I frown at my reflection on the bath spout, I point at myself and mumble, “You quit your shit.” With a deep breath I slap my cheeks. “Okay,” I finish bathing and drain the tub, and dry myself off with a big fluffy towel. My phone beeps from the counter and I look over at it. Not thinking much of it, I walk over to my room which is just across the hallway. 

 

I unlock my phone and see a message from an unknown number. I plop down on my bed and open the message, reading it. 

 

**Unknown Number:** I made it home, idiot. 

 

My heart flutters despite my best efforts to keep it calm. I know exactly who it is. I quickly type a response, a smirk on my face. 

 

_ I thought I told you my name was Megumi? :p _

 

I smile at the bubbles that pop up seconds after I hit send. I type in a contact name for him and laugh to myself. 

 

**Bakuhoe:** Shut up, stupid. 

 

I roll my eyes at his stubborn nature. I nibble on my bottom lip in thought before I reply. 

 

_ Fine, if you won't call me by my name I'm gonna call you BAKUHOE. Stuuupid!  _

 

I smirk to myself and toss my phone aside and get dressed. As I'm getting dressed, my phone buzzes three times. I look over my shoulder at the blinking red light on the top of my phone. I grab my phone off the bed and read the messages as I brush out my hair. 

 

**Bakuhoe:** Oi stupid girl don't make up shit on your own!! 

 

**Bakuhoe:** Are you mad? 

 

**Bakuhoe:** … Megumi? 

 

I smile and shake my head, forcing the happy noises to stay in my throat. I type a response again as I throw myself back onto my bed. 

 

_ Sorry! I was getting dressed, I won't call you bakuhoe, I promise :)  _

 

The bubbles don't pop up immediately this time and stare at the screen, patiently waiting. While I'm waiting, I decide to change his name in my phone again. I set my phone down on my chest as I'm waiting. 

 

I'm smiling a lot, is this normal? 

 

As I'm staring at my ceiling in thought my phone vibrates again. I pick it up and unlock it quickly, 

 

**Bakugou:** What are you doing now? 

 

_ I'm just laying on my bed and texting you. Hey, I have a question.  _

 

Bakugou's POV

 

I'm sitting at my desk, my lamp to my right illuminating my homework. I'm staring at my phone, my cheeks warm as I read over the text. 

 

**Megumi:** Sorry! I was just getting dressed, I won't call you bakuhoe, i promise (:

 

Getting dressed? She was texting me while she was… My thoughts trail off down a dark path and I run a frustrated hand through my hair, growling to myself. My brain thinks of her, the way she smelled like sweet fruit. 

 

I wonder if she smells like that even more now?  I bet her skin is soft and warm from her bath. 

 

Grumbling out I shake my head, “Fuck.” I push down the thoughts of her sitting in a tub, the way the water would just barely cover her chest. I shoot her a quick text back. The bubbles pop up again and I groan inwardly as another text pops up. She has a question for me? I respond to her, my homework long forgotten. 

 

**Megumi:** Can we be friends? … 

 

I click my tongue, I can practically hear her small voice. Her smile flashes in the forefront of my mind and my fingers hesitate over the keyboard. I stop myself from lashing out with my usual snarky comments. I swear my face has heated up as much as my palms do when I use my quirk. Frustrated beyond belief, I shut my phone off and collapse on my bed. I growl into my bed sheets, i’ve had enough of the day.

 

Megumi’s POV

 

I’m rubbing muscle relaxer on my wrists and forearms, sighing in comfort as the smell of eucalyptus relaxes me. It’s been over an hour since Bakugou texted me. He never responded, and now i’m worried i’ve pushed some type of boundary. 

 

“Stupid, he’s only known you for like a day.” I mumble to myself and slap my forehead. I rub my eyes and decide to call it a night. Crawling into my bed, images of those intense vermilion eyes haunting my subconscious. 


	3. Infrared

My body was buzzing with excitement. Despite the fact that I had transferred late to U.A. I was still a very diligent student. When I heard that the students would be taking an exam, I was eager.

 

“I don’t think i’ve ever seen anyone this excited for a test..” Kirishima mumbles and I laugh. We’re making our way to the student changing rooms as we speak. “I can’t believe they excused you from the written version! How smart were you in America!?” Denki cries from behind me and I smile softly. “I was in a class called calculus. I think you’d die if you took that class Denki.” I giggle and watch as he groans and lets his head roll back.

 

“I’m excited to see your suit though Megu-chan!” Jirou pipes up from my left, Ochaco and Momo nodding in response. My smile brightens as I remember my dad helping me design my costume. “My dad actually helped me design it!” I say and feel my chest swell with pride as Izuku is practically beaming, his excitement is infectious. The girls and I stop at the changing room and we all go inside the room and I set my costume case down. I flick the latches and open it, the girls gathering around me and gasping at its contents. 

 

“Woah.. Megu-chan.. You’re bold.” Mina teases beside me as she changes into her costume and I giggle as I slide on the skin tight, silky, dark blood red suit. “It’s so soft!” Momo praises and runs her fingers over it and I smile proudly. “It’s made from a metal that was found in America, the same stuff is in my dad’s suit.”

 

I shift on my feet, examining the fabric that practically looks painted on my skin. Its colors giving off a kaleidoscopic look, colors of every shade of red, with flecks of gold and black sprinkled throughout that shine with the light as I move. Mina and Ochaco inspect me thoroughly, fingers under their chins. I tie my hair up in a high ponytail on my head. “I have a feeling Mineta is going to get a nose bleed. Your ass is FAT!” Mina pinches me on the place of interest and I squeak out a surprise.

 

“I swear if he says anything i’m going to web his mouth shut.” I clench my fists in the air and shake them at Tsu. Tooru giggles as she puts on her gloves, “Don’t worry, I think we’d all kick his ass if he did anything as creepy as last time.” She shivers, her gloves shaking slightly. I smile small and slide on my accessories for my costume. Grabbing each forearm gauntlet and sliding them on, they slightly smell like the eucalyptus muscle relaxer.

 

“What are those for?” Momo pipes up as she slides on her utility belt and I look over to her as I slide on my knee pads and elbow pads, along with my boots. “My gauntlets are for my arms,” I say and rotate the piece of armor for her so she can see. “They help keep my tendons in my arms from getting too strained, they are constantly applying a small wave of electricity that vibrates to the point where my tendons relax. Also it applies a special muscle relaxer just in case. If my stress levels get too high it shoots a small numbing agent into my arms so I don’t feel any pain.” 

 

Momo’s face is surprised and I smile at her and continue. The other girls listening in intently as I finish putting on my costume.

 

“The belt has some smoke screen pellets, and some other useful tools that help me escape, like web grenades. My boots are a boosting factor for my light, since I mainly use it for propulsion. But my gauntlets also have some properties that work with my light, but that’s a long story.”

 

I rub the back of my neck sheepishly and hold my mask in my hand. “Man, you could almost give Deku a run for his money talking about your suit.” Ochaco praises as we exit the room and head towards the grounds where the exam was taking place. I tie my mask around my neck, slipping the fabric up and around my mouth and nose also hiding my blush at the same time. 

 

“Woah Megu you look like a ninja!” Kirishima calls to us from the end of the hall, the male majority of the class waiting for us. We catch up and my eyes catch with Mineta’s. “I told you his nose would bleed!” Mina screeches behind us and everyone seems to groan. “That suit… Those thighs.” Mineta’s blood runs down his face and mixes in with the drool that dribbles off his chin. My skin crawls. A low growl rumbles from the back of the group and my skin crawls for a different reason.

 

“Shut your damn trap you damn grape head!” The crowd parts slightly and our eyes meet. I see his eyes widen ever so slightly as they take in my appearance. My eyes roam over his costume as well and- 

 

Holy shit, hes hot.

 

Wait.

 

His top cuts down into a deep v-neck and I can’t seem to tear my eyes away from the tantalizing amount of chest he’s displaying. But then I see his arms and-

 

Oh wow

 

I can’t seem to tear my eyes away, his waist is thin and his shoulders are broad. My body heats up and I can basically feel my pulse quicken. Curse my adolescence and teenage hormones. 

 

Bakugou’s POV

 

I step into the crowd, ready to tear that perverted grape a new asshole, but stop in my tracks when I see her. Her costume leaves nothing to imagination, clinging to her every curve. The scheme of colors is mesmerizing and compliments her eye color. 

 

Her hips are the perfect size for my hands

 

Wait

 

I’m stuck thinking about how her belt sits perfectly on her hips, and how her chest is compressed in the tight fabric of her costume, how her legs are toned along with her waist. My mind runs wild with the thought of how her ass looks and-

 

Oh fuck

 

Anger and confusion flow through me, I spin on my heel, needing to get her out of my line of sight. “Let’s just get to the fucking teachers.” I clench my fists as I storm away, why the fuck do I feel so sweaty when I haven’t done anything? What the actual hell is wrong with me? Her text from last night rings in my head with the sound of her voice.

 

Can we be friends?

 

Kirishima catches up to me and starts rambling on and off about how he thinks it’s manly that I step in when Mineta is out of line. I’m too deep in thought to respond to him, do I want to be friends with her? Friends don’t think of pervy shit like I just was-

 

What if i’m interested in her as more than a friend?

 

I growl to myself as my cheeks heat up, no way. No way in hell. I don’t even know her! She’s just another extra in my way to becoming the top hero. I feel a pang of guilt for thinking that, since she’s been nothing but nice to me. That feeling quickly fades when Kirishima catches my attention.

 

“Oh look, Megumi is paired up with Ectoplasm. Hm. I wonder how she’s gonna use her quirk.” 

 

“I don’t give a fuck, you shitty hair for brains.” I grumble to myself. Forcing my eyes to stay forward and not drift off to her.

 

Megumi’s POV

 

Tsu and I are waiting patiently for our turns, watching and learning from the students and teachers along with the others in the observation rooms. Jirou and I chat amongst ourselves about music and before her turn she promises to me excitedly that she will lend me a couple of cd’s. I catch Bakugou standing next to me, and I look at him from the corner of my eye. Everyone else seems to be standing a few feet away from us, completely focused on the screen where Mina and Denki run around like ants while Principle Nezu gives them hell. 

 

Bakugou’s red eyes flicker to me and we lock eyes again. His eyebrows lower at me, the corners of his lips twitching into a frown. His head turns more towards me as I don’t look away, “What?” he barks at me, his voice holding hints of irritation. He stares down at me, and my voice fails me as my mind runs a mile a minute. The black of his eye mask is a heavenly contrast to the firey red of his irises. 

 

My brain finally reboots, and before he can snap at me again I speak up.

 

“About my text last night… I’m sorry if I overstepped any boundaries…” I look away and hold my hands behind my back, focusing my eyes on the dark tile below my feet. “I just thought that, we had a good time yesterday and…” My voice trails off as I look back to his face, a shiver runs through me at the intensity of his gaze. His lip twitches up in a response, but his eyes seem to look right through me. 

 

“Are you some special type of idiot? I don’t hang around with losers.” I feel my eyes widen slightly, his words come off as an insult, but there’s an underlying challenge in his eyes that makes me rethink my judgement. It’s as if he’s acknowledging my strength, but asking me to rise to his requirements. I feel my lips twitch into a smile behind my mask. In that moment, I hear my name over the speakers. I pull my mask off my face, revealing my smirk to him. His eyes flicker knowingly.

 

I’ll rise to your challenge.

 

As I walk away from him, I lean into him slightly. I catch a whiff of sweet cinnamon and my heart flutters.

 

“Be sure to keep your eyes on me, Bakugou.” I murmur to him softly, and I smile at the blood rushing to his cheeks. For once he says nothing to me, and I jog over to the door to catch up with Tsu. 

 

~

 

Tsu and I are phased into Ectoplasms body, both of us struggling against his body. We need to come up with a plan and fast. Tsu informs me she has swallowed the handcuffs, but we need to be able to get out of the pro heroes grasp. “Tsu, on the count of three, I want you to shoot your tongue at the buttons on my boots. They release a compressed explosion of light that’s just weaker than c-4. On the count of two, spit out the cuffs.” Tsu nods at me and I glare down at Ectoplasm. 

 

1..2..3!

 

The explosion is bright, and I fall through the air, once again it’s as if i’m in slow motion. As i’m falling, I catch sight of the cuffs. I reach out and snatch them, quickly securing them to my belt. I free fall through the air, and I build up speed before shooting my web out at the last second. It connects to the ceiling and the momentum from the abrupt change of course sends me flying towards Ectoplasm. I tuck my knees in as I balance myself out, when we collide my knee goes right into his chest.

 

He flies backwards with the momentum and I back flip away, landing in a crouched position on my feet with one arm behind me for balance. I rise from my stance and run towards him, cuffs in hand now. He rises before I reach him and immediately takes a defensive stance. I’m gambling on the fact that he can’t make anymore clones prior to the massive one he just created. When I’m in his reach, he sends out a high kick, aiming for me and I block it with one of my own. The air around us ripples. 

 

I block most of his attacks, but one move catches me off guard and I have to throw up my arms to block his kicks. I feel my boots skid through the ground with the force of it. I glare up at him as my arms throb. He gives me a tilt o f his head, his stance still defensive. “Stupid peg leg!” I call out as I run at him again. That comment clearly catches him off guard and I use it to my advantage. I shoot my webbing out on the ceiling and pull myself up, I fly just above the ground. With a flick of my wrist, I come in at an angle. I spin, barely dodging one of his kicks, just to send a spinning kick to the side of his head at the last second.

With that Ectoplasm falls, losing his footing. 

His feet fly in the air and I reach out with the hand that holds the cuffs, snapping one on his ankle and landing in my crouched stance behind his body. I rise and his massive figure disperses, and Tsu lands on the ground gently. Ectoplasm rolls over and I help him up, “As expected of Red Widow’s daughter.” I smile softly at him and haul him up, 

“You can call me Infrared.” 


	4. A Golden Sunset

We had time after class to get the things we needed for the class trip. Everyone decided that they wanted to go together. I had agreed to go with everyone, excited to spend time with my classmates. I had anxiety crawling under my skin, Bakugou had pulled me aside after my test with Ectoplasm and Tsu. He had said to meet him after the “stupid outing” with everyone, he made it clear he wasn’t tagging along. 

 

I sat on the train heading to the shopping district, my earbuds in and some American music of my choice, hip hop. I couldn’t focus very much, my mind wondering just exactly what Bakugou wants. When Izuku had an encounter with the Shigaraki and the police showed up I felt uneasy. Kirishima and Denki noticed, and offered to walk me home. I turned them down, letting them know I was planning on meeting up with Bakugou. To say they were shocked would be an understatement.

 

“What does he want?” Kirishima looks at me with a slight tilt of his head. I shrug and grab my strap on my bag, “I don’t know, he wouldn’t tell me.” I sigh and look up at the sky change from soft purples to a dazzling orange and gold. “You’ll have to tell us what happens!” Denki smiles as him and Kirishima stop at the corner. “Get home safely!” Kiri calls and I smile and wave after them as I keep walking, “You too!” I call out and place my earbuds back in. I look down at my phone and type in the address sent to me. 

 

I’m walking through the neighbourhood, admiring the peaceful environment. My mind is running in circles, my thoughts getting the better of me as my brain plays out drastic scenarios. Before I know it, I’m standing in front of the door of a beautiful house. I shoot Bakugou a text, letting him know I was outside and knock on the door. I take my earbuds out and shove them in my purse along with my phone. The front door swings open and a woman who resembles Bakugou to the T, greets me. 

 

“Hello, how can I help you?” She smiles sweetly at me, My face flushes slightly in embarrassment. “Uhm, is your son here?” I grip my bag strap, twisting it in my hand.

 

_ Stupid nervous habit.  _

 

Her smile stretches across her face as she invites me inside her home, “I’ll go grab him, please come in.” She steps aside, and I step in her home. She closes the door and I thank her quietly, to which she nods her head at me with a smile. 

 

“KATSUKI THERE’S A CUTE GIRL DOWN HERE ASKING FOR YOU!” She’s screaming at the stairs and I feel like I can feel the blood heat up my face. I hear the bang of a door and the stomping followed by the familiar “SHUT UP!” He emerges down stairs wearing mostly black attire. Black sweatpants that are pushed up to his knees, paired with a black tank top and black flats. I have to practically tear my eyes away from his arms. The pair scream amongst themselves and I watch on with wide eyes. 

 

A man emerges from what I assume is the kitchen, a knowing look on his face, like he sees this daily. His eyes meet mine and I give him a sheepish smile. He introduces himself, and we shake hands. “WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL US YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND?!” The woman shouts, and it’s like I can feel that word shoot right through my heart, my face flares up and like the universe is taunting me, Bakugou and I lock eyes. 

 

His eyes widen slightly and his face looks a little red, his mom smacks the back of his causing our eye contact to break. He shouts a few things at her and storms over towards me. “Let’s go.” He barks at me, a scowl and a blush covering his face. I bow and tell his parents it was nice to meet them before rushing after Bakugou. We walk in a tense silence for a while before my conscious gets the better of me, “Um.. Did you want to talk about something or..?” My voice is soft, and unsure. His shoulders twitch at the sound of my voice and I press my lips together.

 

We stop next to an open field, just across it is a river. Kids and adults are scattered around, enjoying the evening. Bakugou turns to me, a look of determination on his face. “We’re going to go over your combat skills.” I feel my eyebrows jump up at his statement. 

 

“My combat skills? Like, fight?” He nods at my question, standing in front of me with his hands in his pockets. I look down at my outfit, thanking myself quietly that I wore something I could be flexible in. Leggings and a loose t-shirt. I look back up at him and smile softly, “Alright, but don’t expect me to go easy on you. And no quirks allowed, it’s illegal to use them in public.” I remind him playfully and set my bag down. 

 

He rolls his eyes and scoffs softly, “Like hell i’d ask you to go easy on me. And I know that it’s illegal dipshit.” I click my tongue at him for his lack of using my name. “Now, now, Katsuki, you know my name.” I say this to him as sweetly as I can, and his lip raises in a snarl. 

 

_ Always blushing around me. _

 

I smile as he yells insults at me, I reach down and untie my shoes and take them off. Him and I both do some stretches before we decide were ready. We stand a few paces apart, “Who ever gets the other immobile first wins, no sucker punching.” I wag my finger at him and he rolls his eyes at me. “Whatever, lets go.” He gets in his offensive position and I smile, moving into my own as well. 

 

We both run at each other at the same time. My hair whips around behind me as I run, my heartbeat loud in my ears. Just before we clash, I do a round off and flip over him. I land behind him and sweep my leg underneath him. He jumps out of the way, before I can trip him and I smirk at him. He regains his footing and there’s a raging fire in his eyes as he looks at me that causes my heart to skip a beat. He rushes me and I take a defensive stance, digging my foot in behind me as he throws a barrage of punches at me. 

 

My senses pick up on every move and I block them effortlessly, I dodge a punch and throw a good jab at his side. He stumbles to the side by the force of it, he eyes me with a look of shock on his face. He was clearly underestimating me. Now it’s my turn to attack. I rush him and fake him out, leaning my body like i’m going to throw a right hook, but hop into a spinning kick. He blocks it just in time with his arms but I don’t let up. I send kick after kick his way and his feet dig into the ground while he keeps his footing. 

 

I send another kick, but to my surprise he grabs my ankle. A devious smirk crosses his face as there’s a pause between us. He yanks my foot towards him and I squeal. I lose my footing and fall on my back with a heavy thud. The golden sky fills my vision and I blink wide eyed up at him. He has the biggest prideful smirk on his face as he hovers over me. “Don’t get too cocky,” I squint my eyes at him and roll, kicking his feet out from underneath him and pounce on him. I straddle him and grab his wrists, securing them above his head in one quick movement. “I did say whoever got the other immobile wins.”

 

We’re both breathing heavily, and there’s a pause between us. I can’t stop myself from admiring his sides and how they curve into his slim waist. His chest is rising and falling at a quick pace, a thin layer of sweat covering his chest and neck. That sweet cinnamon smell assaults my nose and it takes everything in me not to lean into him and take a deep breath. His arms look larger in the position that I have them pinned in. His stomach is taut underneath me and for a second I think my head might explode with the images my mind conjures up of him shirtless. 

 

My eyes meet his again and his pupils are blown, eyebrows lowered, and a focused look on his face. His mouth is parted slightly, and my eyes zero in on his mouth. My free hand is pressed against his chest, and I can feel his heartbeat kick up a notch. My body goes rigid as I realize the compromising position, and I shift to climb off of him. In doing so I scramble down on his hips and release his hands. His eye bulge and I stutter out an apology as I hastily climb off him. By the time i’m standing again my face is on fire. I can feel my blush in my cheeks. 

 

_ Okay, I totally like him. _

 

I groan inwardly and rub my temples. Bakugou is oddly quiet as he stands up and brushes himself off. He shoves his hands in his pockets and turns to walk away. I snatch my bag up and hop around as I slide my shoes back on in my haste to catch up to him. “We should do that more often.” I mumble next to him as I look back up at the sky, I roll my shoulders and groan slightly at the tight feeling. 

 

Bakugou’s POV

 

_ Calm down, Calm down!  _

 

My heart is racing and my jaw is tight. There’s a warmth in my chest thats seeping into my limbs and I can’t shake it. The way she sat on top of me and held me down is burned in my brain. I could clearly see her checking me out, the way her eyes shamelessly roamed over my body has me flustered. The blush that covered her face was just the cherry on top. One thing I didn’t understand, was why me? 

 

“Bakugou?”

 

Her small voice cuts into my thoughts and there’s a light feeling in my chest again. I squash it down with my usual frustration, I don’t get it. 

 

“What?” I snap at her and look over my shoulder. I barely catch her flinch from my tone and watch as she drops her head to avoid eye contact. Her body language saying that she feels defeated. I grit my teeth again at the now sinking feeling in my stomach. Why do I have to feel so many shitty emotions when i’m around this girl? “Ah, actually, never mind.” I hear her stop and I follow suit, fulling turning around to face her. 

 

She’s gripping the strap of her purse with both hands, her head is turned toward the sunset now. Once again her body is illuminated by the golden light, it’s like she’s glowing and I can’t tear my eyes away. There’s a pause between us as she lets the light wash over her, and as I let my eyes roam over her body. Her tights cling to her legs and of course, her ass looks perfect. Her shirt shows a sliver of her waist and I click my tongue in annoyance. 

 

Her head flicks towards me again and she looks back at me, tucking her hair behind her ears. Her eyes are so vibrant and gold, with specks of green. I feel that light, warm feeling blooming in my chest again. I chalk it down to hormones and ignore it. 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, let’s do that again ok?” She smiles widely at me and there’s a fleeting thought in my head that her smile is brighter than the sun. I nod at her, not really wanting to speak. “I’ll teach you some moves next time!” She waves at me and turns to walk off. I scoff at her and turn around myself, “As if i’d need to learn anything from you Megumi!” I shout, not bothering to see if she heard me or not. 

 

When I get back to my house i’m bombarded by annoying questions from my stupid mom, “KATSUKI WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL YOUR MOM YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND?” there’s that shitty word again. I growl as it makes my heart flutter. “WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE IT ALONE?! SHE’S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!” I shout back at her and stomp off towards my room. I slam my door behind me and stand in my empty room. I squeeze my eyes shut and force my heart to stop racing. 

 

I feel a vibration in my pocket, grunting in annoyance as I check it and walk over to my bed. 

 

**Megumi:** I made it home safely! (: 

 

I groan loudly at the fluttering feeling in my chest again. I can practically picture her cute smile in place of that emoji. 

 

Goodnight.

 

I respond and throw my phone on my bedside table and collapse back on my bed. Sleep finds me quickly and my dreams are filled with her, and those golden eyes.


	5. A Long Night

Megumi’s POV

 

Before I know it 1-A is being piled on to a bus. I stand in the aisle as I look for a seat. Denki and Mina wave me over to a spot that’s in between them. Kirishima sits in front of the empty seat and Bakugou is next to him. Mina is sitting next to Tsu and I would be sitting next to Denki. Which I don’t mind. I happily take my seat and we all launch into a conversation as the buses take off. 

 

“Is there anything cool about your quirk that we don’t know about yet?” Denki comments and Mina nods excitedly, from across the aisle, Tsu is also leaning over her to listen in. I press my finger to my chin in thought,

 

“Hmm.. Well, a kinda cool thing is that in the dark, whenever i'm fighting I glow, like i’m under a black-light. There’s marking all over me, It’s like a defense mechanism that I can’t control.” Mina gasps, Denki whistles lowly, and Kiri pops his head up over the seat. “That’s manly!” His statement catches me off guard and I can’t help but laugh. 

 

“Does your costume glow in the dark?” Tsu asks and I shake my head. “No, If it did it wouldn’t really be good for stealth. My costume is supposed to hide it.” Mina nods, seeming to take in all this information. “Why is your costume so.. Tight?” Denki mumbles next to me and I feel my cheeks heat up slightly. I scratch my cheek and before I can answer I can hear Mineta mumbling behind my seat. “Such a great costume.” I cringe slightly and shake my head.

 

“It’s because it helps me move. The fabric is a type of stretchy metal that is like the same type of stuff my father’s suit is made up of.” I mumble and I look over at Denki. I catch Bakugou’s side glance at me through the crack in the seats and his eyes quickly flick away. He shifts to look out of the window, his chin resting on his hand. “You move like a ballerina when you fight!” Mina calls out and I smile at her.

 

“Yeah, I was actually in a couple of courses like gymnastics and dancing when I was back in America.” I smile fondly at the thought and Mina gushes next to me, “You’ll have to teach me some moves!” Kirishima chimes in too, “That’s pretty badass! No wonder you’re so graceful when you fight!” I smile at them all and thank them quietly. 

 

“Would you all shut up!? So annoying..” Bakugou grumbles and I feel my face contort into a frown. Kirishima moves to sit back down in his seat and scolds Bakugou quietly. I sigh and the conversation seems to come to a close. I decide to put my earbuds in and take a nap until we get there. I doze off and when I wake next it’s to a commotion. 

 

“Stupid Pikachu just shut up!” Bakugou barks, and I rub my eyes. My earbuds must’ve fallen out while I was sleeping. “Jeez dude, she just fell asleep on my shoulder, there’s no need to get so territorial.” It’s then I notice my face is pushed up against Denki’s side, one arm is wrapped around me to keep me from falling while the other swats at Bakugou who is trying to pull Denki towards him. I shift and Denki looks down at me with a smile, “Mornin!” I blush and look up at him.

 

“I’m sorry,” I mumble as I push away from him, sitting back in my seat. I chance a look up at Bakugou, his face is beyond pissed. And his eyes are burning holes into me. He scoffs loudly and sits back in his seat. “No need to apologize!” Denki catches me off guard by throwing his arm around me again. “You were sleeping so heavily I didn’t have the guts to push you off me.” He ruffles my hair and I shoot him a small smile. “Plus you’re cute, who wouldn’t let a cute girl sleep on their shoulder?” He winks at me playfully and I slap at his chest, a small laugh tumbling from my mouth.

 

The bus comes to a stop and Mineta bolts past everyone and out of the bus, screaming about needing to use the restroom. We all make our way off the bus as instructed, and we stand near a cliff side. It seems like we all are out in the middle of nowhere. I stand next to Jiro, Mina and Tsu, all of us just looking around. It’s then I spot Umiko. So she was in this class too! I was about to make my way over to her when my attention is ripped to the cat like lady that jumps out in front of me.

 

She’s wearing a blue outfit with cat ears and gloves that resemble cat paws. I stumble back, landing into Midoriya. Both of us are caught off guard by her and Midoriya helps me gain my balance back. I mumble a thanks as the teachers start talking, Izuku walks forward with Ochaco and they’re questioning the teachers. I’m not paying attention as Bakugou walks up next to me, I look up at him and his eyebrows are furrowed in concentration, he’s paying close attention.

 

The next thing I know the ground beneath us is moving, and I’m flying over the side of the cliff along with all the other students. My eyes see the ground below me and it’s then I notice how high I am in the air. My body freezes up, there’s nowhere for me to shoot a web to catch myself. I can handle heights, but the feeling of falling is a different story. A scream is lodged in my throat and I close my eyes tightly again, bracing for the impact. That sweet cinnamon smell envelops me, along with a strong pair of arms. When I hit the ground, I don’t feel as much pain as I thought. My eyes open and I’m face to chest with Bakugou. 

 

By that I mean that my face is in Bakugou’s chest. He grunts underneath me and pushes himself up, which causes me to slide forward, our faces merely inches apart. My breath catches in my throat and its then his eyes open. His pupils grow in shock and i’m mesmerized by his crimson irises. We’re snapped out of our moment when Mineta is nearly smashed by a monster. We stumble away from each other, only to be told that we had to be back at camp by 12 if we wanted lunch. The situation finally seeps in and drowns out my hormones and I can feel the adrenaline crawling under my skin. In a split second Bakugou, Midoriya and Todoroki charge forward. I’m merely a second behind them along with the rest of the class. 

 

I throw both of my hands out, sticking my webbing to two trees and pull back and slingshot myself towards the beast like a human bullet. I use my light to create a barrier around my foot and I shoot right through the monsters head, foot first. I shoot out my webbing and land in a tree nearby and perch on the branch. I don’t have anytime to think before more monsters show up. It goes on like that for hours. I lose track of time and my wrists are screaming, and purple. 

 

We all stumble to the outdoor area of the camp, finally having made it after the sun had started setting in the sky. I had taken off my blazer during the fighting and tied it around my waist, leaving my white tank top on. It was covered in dirt along with the rest of me. I had heard something about this place having an open bath. The wild wild pussy cats had instructed us that they would be feeding us tonight, but tomorrow we had to make our own food. There was a small child standing next to one of the members, a scowl on his face. 

 

Izuku had gone up to him and received a punch to his nether region. Tenya was by his side immediately and I could hear from behind me “Precious brat.” I look over my shoulder at an equally dirty Bakugou, smiling fondly at the scene in front of him. His smile causes my heart to flutter. Before my thoughts could get too deep, Mina threw herself over my shoulders. I stumble under her weight and grunt slightly. 

 

“I’m so tired!! I just want to take a bath already!” She whines and rubs her face into the back of my neck and I smile tiredly at her. I grab her arms and drag her along with me to the eating area. We all sit and eat like it’s the last meal of our lives. I scarf down my curry next to Jirou and Denki. “That's, surprisingly manly Megumi..” Kirishima trails off and I look up at him with cheeks filled with rice. I blush and swallow, “Sorry, I’m just hungry.” I laugh lightly and continue to eat my food. My eyes wander to Bakugou who sits next to Kirishima, eating his food without a care in the world. 

 

My thoughts take me back to how Bakugou caught me in the air. His eyes flick to mine, then flick away. I sigh and excuse myself from the table, I leave for my room to get my things ready for the bath. In an hours time, all the girls and I are relaxing in the spacious bath area. I’m leaning against the wall of the bath, my eyes closed and my muscles seem to sigh out in pleasure. The girls are chattering among themselves, but i’m snapped out of my trance when Mina shouts. 

 

“Thank you Kota!” I open my eyes at the sound of the small boy’s name. I see him at the top of the wall and his eyes are wide as he looks over here by accident. His face going completely red in embarrassment. Mina giggles as she waves at him, and he disappears from our line of sight. “Now Megumi! We need to talk about those!” She gestures to my piercings. I blush heavily and cross my arms over my chest. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I sink deeper into the water. Ochaco pipes up, equally as interested, “We saw them already! Show us!” I’m attacked by Mina and Ochaco as they pry my arms from my chest. I fight them and blush furiously as the other girls look on intrigued. Giving up with a sigh, I drop my arms back in the water. 

 

“I went through a bit of a rebellious phase before I left for America.. I had a friend, who knew a good piercer.” I scratch my head as the girls examine the small metal bars that go through each nipple. “Did it hurt?” Toru pipes up and I shake my head. “A little bit, but the aftercare hurt more.” I say with a shrug. “Americans are daring.” Momo says with a small smile on her face and I giggle, “That they are.” 

 

When it’s time for bed I notice the person next to my bed, and I realize it’s Umiko. She’s sitting on her bed conversing with Tsu and when I sit down next to her she looks at me with shock. I smile at her and get my bed ready before I make conversation with her. “Hi Umiko!” It seems like the girls were sharing a room with class 1-B’s girls as well. She smiles softly at me, “Hello Megumi.” Her voice is polite and friendly. We both get comfortable into our beds and talk to one another. 

 

“How did your knees heal up?” She whispers to me in the dark and I respond, “They’re fine, thanks for worrying.” I whisper back to her and we talk for a long time, eventually we both agree it would be good to get at least some amount of sleep. We fall asleep and wake up in the morning bright and early. My body was so groggy I could barely keep my eyes open. According to Aizawa we were going to work on our quirks. He sends everyone off to do certain things for each of their quirks, then looks to me.

 

“Megumi, you’ll be shooting out webs alongside Sero and his tape.” I bite my lip and nod as I run off after Sero. We shoot webs and tape over a canyon, My hair is up in a messy bun, and i’m sweating heavily. I’m so focused I barely noticed Sero tap me on the shoulder and offer me some water. “Here, you need to stay hydrated.” I’m breathing heavily and wince when I grab the water bottle. My wrists are screaming out in protest, the bruises already forming as I drink from the water bottle. I stop and look around at the various other students training.

 

My eyes land on some students from 1-B and I spot Umiko in front of a barrel of water. She’s continuously making it evaporate and then turning it back into a liquid. She’s working really hard, I can tell from here. I smile and down the rest of my water and a loud explosion rings in my ears. Bakugou has been training extra hard as well. I could hear him all day, his explosions and screams. Sero and I finish our tiny water break and get back to it. My wrists scream at me but I grit my teeth and bear it. I’m just as determined here as everyone else to become the top hero. 

 

The time flies again and I’m sitting in the girls room after the baths, rubbing muscle relaxer onto my forearms. The pain has lifted greatly. The door opens and Momo pokes her head in. “There you are! We could use your help out here!” She smiles at me and I nod, “Sorry Momo! I needed something to put on my arms.” I get up and we walk to the cooking area which was outside. It was really nice, class 1-A and 1-B were working together while cutting up vegetables and starting fires. Tenya was directing everything, passionately chopping away with his hands. 

 

I step over to the cutting area and start cutting some vegetables. I pick up a carrot and start chopping away, mindful of my fingers. “I haven’t seen you around! Who are you?” A blonde boy walks up to me, and I smile politely at him. “My name is Megumi, i’m from class 1-A.” A sickening smile reveals his teeth as he leans in slightly. “Hah!? Another Class 1-A rat!” He spits and I frown deeply. “Who are you?” His ego is the biggest i’ve ever seen. “I’m Monoma! But you should know that, you trash!” He continues talking and I’m about to politely ask him to leave me alone when he’s yanked away from me.

 

Bakugou stands in his place, a scowl on his face per usual. “Oi, Kendo come get your dog.” He kicks dirt at Monoma on the ground and a girl with bright orange hair walks up and sighs heavily while apologizing. She grabs Monoma and drags him away while he continues to talk trash. I sigh and continue to chop the carrot, looking away from Bakugou. He’s been weird the whole time we’ve been here, and he hasn’t really talked to me. I was worried I might’ve done something wrong. 

 

“You’re doing it wrong.” Bakugou walks up next to me and gently takes the knife from my hands, his hip pushes into mine as he makes room for himself. He starts cutting the carrots at an effortless pace, and I can’t help but lean into him and watch. “Wow, you’re amazing.” I mumble and look up at his face. He’s smirking now, “Of course I am, stupid Megu.” He smiles down at me and my heart thumps heavy in my chest. I nod and look back down at his hands to watch. 

 

We continue to cut vegetables together, Bakugou occasionally scolding me for cutting the pieces too big or too small. He actually sits next to me as we eat, and it feels really nice. Kirishima and I make light conversation and the table is full of laughs and stories of middle school years. Some even talking about some funny stories with their quirks. After dinner we’re all mulling around in the common area, none of us not wanting to go to bed. 

 

We’re directed to go outside by Aizawa and he announces that we will be having a test of courage. The entire class seems to erupt in excitement, but unfortunately for the kids that failed the exam a couple days prior, they had to stay behind. We are put into teams of two, and much to my surprise Bakugou is my partner. I squint my eyes down at the piece of paper skeptically, either the universe is trying to make me happy, or its trying to play a dirty trick on me.

 

“Oi, what the hell are you doing?” I look up at him shocked, and my cheeks flare up. “Um, nothing.” I shove the paper in my pocket. He clicks his tongue and looks forward, crossing his arms. “You better not scream.” I roll my eyes at him and I can’t help the smile that creeps its way onto my face. “I could say the same to you.” I retort, putting my hand on my hip. “Hah? I’m not some little bitch, I won’t get scared.” He huffs at me and I laugh.

 

Our numbers are called and we walk into the dark forest. Unconsciously, I lean into Bakugou’s side as I hear rustling in the bushes. His sweet scent is calming. I can faintly hear the people ahead of us screaming and it puts me on edge. We walk in silence next to each other for longer than I can keep track of. I’m beginning to get irritated with the thick silence when a girl’s head phases up through the ground. At heart i’m still a girl, so naturally I screamed and stumbled backwards. Bakugou flinches and all he says is “Oh.” 

 

As we’re walking away, I hear Bakugou snort out a laugh. “You totally just shit your pants.” I scoff and shove him slightly, “Shut up, I did not!” We continue to walk a little further, then a whiff of smoke catches my attention. “Hey, do you smell that?” I mumble and look up at the dark sky. Bakugou stops in his tracks, my senses start to scream at me, something is wrong. A jolt runs through my body followed by a voice. _“Everyone!”_ I look around, the voice is in my head. Bakugou looks just as shocked. _“Two villains attacked us, it’s possible there are more coming..”_

 

My blood runs cold, _villains?_


	6. Defeat

I’m staring at Bakugou who has his hands clenched into fists, staring off into space as the voice continues. _“Everyone return to camp immediately for regrouping. Do not engage any enemies!”_ The adrenaline courses through my veins like ice cold water. “Let’s get moving.” Bakugou barks an order and we jog back to the direction of camp, only to run straight into some smoke, I cough and cover my face. Bakugou does the same, “Dammit.” His voice is muffled by his hand and we make our way through the smoke. 

 

I use my shirt as a ventilation for the smoke, pressing my hand over it as well to avoid breathing it in. “There’s gotta be some sort of gas type villain out here.” I call out through my shirt as we walk. Worry flashes through my head for the others, there’s not much I can do so I stay quiet along side Bakugou. As we are walking Bakugou comes to a stop, and soon I stop as well, following his line of vision. There’s a figure hunched over and silhouetted by the smoke.

 

“Crap.. Who’s that..” Bakugou’s body is tense, he’s on edge I can tell that much. I can’t find it in myself to speak, my eyes locked on the stranger, but my senses are still screaming at me, they’re telling me to run. “Hey, which group was in front of us again?” Bakugou asks, his voice unsteady with an undertone of fear. “T-tokoyami, and Shoji.. I think..” I trail off, my voice is shaking, much like the rest of my body. The figure is mumbling to himself, about work. There’s a very heavy atmosphere and my stomach is churning. What do I do in this situation? I’ve never experienced a full on villain attack before.

 

The figure stands and you can clearly see a severed hand at his feet. “Bakugou…” My voice is small and fragile, fear is slowly consuming me, but I fight it down. “No fighting, is that the rule?” His hand slides from his face as the figure looks on at us. “Bakugou!” I say more urgently this time, and his head snaps over to me. Just then my senses scream out to dodge, and I jump onto him, sending us both to the ground as a sharp piece of metal flies right over our heads. 

 

“We need to go! Mandalay said not to fight!” I’m sure he can feel me shaking, but he makes no comment on it as we both scurry to our feet and run. As we’re running that familiar shiver runs through me again as Mandalay’s voice rings through my head again.

 

_“Listen! We’ve discovered one of the villains targets! It’s a student named Kacchan!”_ Kacchan? Where have I heard that before? Izuku’s face pop’s into my head as I recall over hearing him calling Bakugou by that name. I nearly stumble over my own feet, but push on, keeping up with Bakugou’s dead sprint. _“Kacchan you should try to avoid combat and stick to a group!”_ Mandalay’s voice is full of desperation as she relayed the message. _“I hope you can hear me!”_ She calls out through my head.

 

“I could focus if  you got outta my damn head!” He huffs angrily while sprinting, “I can take care of myself!” He screams and the figure we were running from appears before us. A barrage of metal spikes come flying towards Bakugou and I shoot my webbing at the back of his shirt and yank him out of the way. He stumbles but skids on his feet as he catches his balance. “Don’t fight so recklessly!” I scream out at him and we continue running. The villain is practically wheezing as he speaks on about doing his job. 

 

“Listen to Mandalay, there here cos they’re after you!” I bark out at him, frustrated. By now my body is glowing a fierce red, the markings wrap intricately around my arms, legs, torso and neck, leaving some marks on the sides of my cheeks. “Telling us not to engage and then changing their minds.. I don’t know how, but I get the feelings this is Deku’s fault!” There's a vein pulsating in his head as he rages. I can tell he wants to fight so bad, but my sense of rationality is telling me that I need to do everything that I can to prevent him from doing so.  

 

“Well I don’t care what anyone else says!” He tries to rush the villain again only for a barrage of spikes to fly towards him again. My wrists are screaming and my head is starting to burn with the overexertion. I shoot webs out of my hands and use them as whips, wrapping one around Bakugou and sending the other snapping at the villains face. The hit lands and Bakugou stumbles away from the spikes, they barely miss him. “Please! Just don’t fight!” I cry out, begging him.

 

The villain spins in the air after I block his attack, and shoots his metal back out again. My webbing wouldn’t be fast enough and before I know it, I’m pushing Bakugou out of the way again. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears, and Bakugou’s eyes are panicked. There’s a warm feeling that I can’t quite describe. Bakugou’s mouth is moving but all I hear is static. My hair is standing on end and everything seems in slow motion, a voice in the back of my head screaming as the world around me takes off at a pace I can’t keep up with. 

 

Then there’s white hot _pain._

 

I gasp out and my hand shoots to my right side, just above my hip. There’s blood gushing from my shirt and a tear. The metal spear had gone right through my side. “Shit!” Bakugou’s voice is frantic as he’s helping me gain my balance. I catch sight of the villain as he disappears into the trees. The pain is rippling up my side and through my body as I cling to Bakugou. “You fucking idiot! What the hell were you thinking!?” He’s screaming as we run off again. “Don’t fight, please.” I grip his shirt tight in my hand, trying to keep up. My jaw is tight as Bakugou set’s me down gently. “Sit down and shut up!” He turns, his back facing me and shouts again.

 

“Come on you bastard!” 

 

He’s furious, I can tell that much. I reach down and shoot my webbing at the wound, using it as a make-shift bandage. His posture is screaming that he’s ready to fight. “Bakugou you have to stop and think! You can’t use your explosions because it will add to the fire! It’d put everyone in danger!” I use the tree next to me to push myself up and back on my feet. Activating my light quirk in my feet to help ease my pace. Bakugou lets out a frustrated scream, his palms open and fingers curled. A part of me thinks he resembles a wild animal, bearing his teeth and his hands like claws. 

 

“I know that dammit!” His voice is strained, he wants to fight so bad. “We need to move,” I say as the villain says another barrage towards us. I dash over to Bakugou, using my light quirk to enhance my speed and dart around the forest path, dodging the shards of metal that fly at us. “Put me down you idiot! You shouldn’t be moving!” He’s squirming in my grip and shouting practically in my ear. 

 

“For once can you just shut up!?” I scream back at him, equally as loud. A piece of metal is in front of me and I zig zag around it, gritting my teeth at the throbbing in my side. My head is getting light and my vision is blurring. A panic sets in, I can’t stop now. But with each dodge, my body protests more and more. Another sharp pain shoots through my arm and a short scream tumbles past my lips, dropping Bakugou in the process and rolling on the ground. Bakugou is quick to react, he’s back on his feet in a heartbeat and standing over me protectively. I try and fail to get back on my feet.

 

“Stay down!!” He shouts at me, small explosions going off in his hands. I look up at him from the ground, my vision fading but I catch the wild and pained look in his eyes. There’s a rumbling in the distance that catches our attention. Izuku’s voice carries faintly over the massive explosions, before he bursts through the tree line with Shoji. Shoji has him on his back, and Izuku looks like he was just nearly beat to death. 

 

“Bakugou! Megumi! One of you, give us some light!!!” Shoji screams and the villain takes to sending his metal towards them only to be crushed by Tokoyami’s Dark Shadow. Izuku and Shoji barely evade Dark Shadow. Tokoyami is screaming in frustration, and through my blurry vision I can see tears streaming down his face as he struggles. 

 

“KACCHAN!” Izuku’s voice rings out amidst the panic, and Bakugou visibly flinches. 

 

“We need some light now! He’s out of control!!” Shoji screams again while evading another smash from Dark Shadow. “Not so fast!” Bakugou calls out, holding his hand in front of me as I get back on my feet. The villain is rising from the ground, going on and on about flesh and meat. Dark Shadow’s hand flies out, gripping the villain in it’s hand. “Insignificant bug!” Dark Shadow’s demonic voice rumbles through my core. Tokoyami is definitely strong. The villain is crushed without much of a fight. “Now, finish him.” Bakugou speaks, more so to himself than anyone else. 

 

Dark Shadow smashes the villain through the trees, before releasing him and sending him spiraling into a thick tree trunk. “Not enough! It’s _NOT ENOUGH_!” Dark Shadow roars. As if my body had a will of it’s own, i’m on my feet. Bakugou and I move in sync, his explosions going off, and my light exploding from the palm of my hand. We bum rush Dark Shadow and he immediately shrinks back to his normal size, having been stunned by the light. 

 

Tokoyami collapses to the ground breathing heavily. Dark Shadow seemingly under control now. “Once again, I’m a terrible match up for you.” Bakugou grumbles to himself as small explosions pop in his palm. My body is screaming at me that it’s at it’s limit. I can barely stand on my feet. The pressure in my head is too much and I can’t control the roll of cold fear that sweeps through my body. A shaky breath leaves me as my light fades, my body is too heavy. I’m collapsing onto the cold dirt and the last thing I hear is Bakugou calling out my name. 

 

When I come back too, I can smell dirt and sweat with a pungent sweet smell. It’s still dark out, and i’m being carried through the forest on someones back. A groan tumbles past my lips as the haziness of unconsciousness fades, my pain now in the forefront of my mind. “What..” I move and wince at the effort. “Don’t move, idiot.” Bakugou barks at me and I clench his shirt in response. I look around and see that Izuku and Shoji are with us now. “How long was I out?” I grumble, and press my forehead weakly into his shoulder. 

 

“Bout’ twenty minutes.” He grumbles back. I see Izuku is in terrible shape and the hero part in me swells up with the need to help him. “Put me down please Bakugou.” I mumble, and he scoffs. “As if i’d put you down, you’ll probably faint again.” I sigh, he doesn’t seem to be in the mood to listen. “Then please walk me up to Izuku.” My voice is soft in his ear and I don’t miss the pink on his cheeks. “The hell?! Why would I do that?” At the sound of a commotion Shoji turns around, both him and Izuku peering at us with curiosity. 

 

“You’re awake!” Izuku calls out, his body is wrecked but there’s a small spark of hope in his eyes with my improvement. I send Izuku a small smile, “Bakugou please.” I squeeze his shirt in my hands and he huffs out a heavy sigh. Stomping us over to Shoji and Izuku. “You’re in a terrible state, Izuku. Let me help.” I reach out to him with my injured arm, its covered in dry blood and the sudden movement is painful but I grit my teeth and bear with it. I place my hand gently on his cheek, letting my light flow through me. 

 

The light side of my quirk is a form of my energy, and by practicing with my mother, I was able to learn of a transfusion property. I could transfer my energy into someone else, and heal them to a minimal extent. “It won’t do much, but you should have some energy now.” I give him a weak smile and darkness creeps in the corners of my vision. “Megumi!” Izuku calls out as my head collapses back on Bakugou’s shoulder. My body had never felt so heavy, even while unconscious. 

 

I wake up as my head smacks down onto the ground. Confused I look around, we’re still in the forest, but there’s a very thick tension in the air. I look up seeing Bakugou being held by the throat, by a villain covered in scars. A jolt of pure fear runs through me, and I stagger to my feet. Bakugou’s eyes flick to me, and they mirror mine- Fear. “KACCHAN!” Izuku’s voice rings through the air and he sounds as wrecked as he looks. He sprints towards the dark purple warp gate, my feet are glued to the spot. This can’t be happening, right? _Right?_ Heroes always win.

 

Before I know what I'm doing I'm screaming right along with Izuku. _"KATSUKI!"_ My voice is shrill, and breaks with the effort of shouting at such a high pitch. 

 

It feels as if a spear slices right through my heart as Bakugou is pulled into the warp gate and he vanishes along with the villains. Izuku collapses onto his knees, letting out a heart shattering scream. I find myself numbly walking up to him, collapsing to his side and pulling him into my arms. His breathing is ragged, but eventually he leans into my embrace. I can feel my eyes water with tears of frustration, this wasn’t how this training camp was supposed to go. I frown as they slide down my face, leaving hot trails in their wake. We say nothing as the authorities arrive. 

 

Time flies as I’m trapped inside my head. I should’ve tried harder to protect him, I should be stronger. When I snap out of it, I realize I’m at the hospital. The final nurse leaving the room. Blinking a few times, I look around and see who I assume is Umiko sleeping on a bed across the room. There’s a fleeting moment where I wonder what had happened to her at the camp. Her neck is all bandaged up. I look down at myself to see that there’s an i.v. in my arm, and my left bicep is wrapped in bandaging along with my waist. There’s nothing but the beeping of the machine next to me and Umiko’s quiet breathing as she lays facing away from me. I feel my throat close up as my thoughts fire off one by one rapidly. 

 

I cover my mouth when a choked sob threatens to escape, all I can see are Bakugou's terrified eyes. Umiko shifts slightly and I hold my breath in hopes that she will stay asleep, but instead she sits up and faces me. Her eyes widen slightly when they meet mine. “Megumi?” Her voice is raspy and it comes out as a strained whisper. “I-i’m sorry.” I hiccup and hide my face in my hands, but the i.v. in my arm says otherwise. Instead I choose to scrub my face with my hand, wiping the tears away as fast as I can. “What’s wrong?” Umiko mumbles, her voice still hoarse. In that moment I feel the overwhelming need to vent, to pour out my heart and soul to this girl, bandaged and bruised like me. 

 

I hesitate for a second, that menacing voice in the back of my head murmuring ‘why would she care?’ but one more look at her eyes makes that voice shut up instantly. Genuine concern swims in her cerulean eyes. “I just..” I swallow, trying hard to find the words. I take a deep breath and look down at my hands. The dark purple bruises on my skin from over using my quirk stand out against my pale skin. “I could’ve done better, if I wasn’t so.. Weak. Maybe.. He’d still be here..” I look up at the sound of movement to see Umiko shuffling out of her bed and making her way over to mine. There’s a soft look of determination on her face as she crosses the distance from her bed to mine. She climbs in the bed with me and i’m shocked from the warm affection I feel coming from her as she wraps her arms around me. 

 

I squeeze my eyes shut, willing the tears back. “I could’ve done more, I shouldn’t be so weak-” I mumble through the tears and Umiko cuts me off before I can continue. “Megumi.” I hang my head, I felt so pathetic. “Weak, is something that could never be used to describe you.” She moves and I feel light touches on the top of my head. 

 

_ Is she petting my head?  _

 

“I’ve seen you fight for me. And you didn’t even know who I was. You put yourself in a dangerous situation just to help me. You smiled at me just like All Might would smile at someone he was helping. What happened was not due to you being weak.” Her words give me a great sense of peace and I can feel my chest get lighter. “You’re braver than you give yourself credit for.” At that I squeeze her in a hug. I ignore the twinge in my arm form the i.v. “Thank you.” I mumble to her. 

 

Despite the chaos in your head with all the unanswered questions and deep dwelling fears, there is a moment of calm sitting here in this hospital room with Umiko. I could feel the sparks of a deep friendship forming between us, and the thought pushed a smile to my face. We sat in that dark room until the sun came up just simply being comforted by the others presence.


	7. Let you Love me

Megumi’s POV

 

Umiko had been discharged from the hospital earlier in the morning. I sat in the quiet hospital room, watching the sun set. The orange glow from the evening sun had always put my heart at ease. The hospital door rolls open and I look over my shoulder. To my surprise, Aizawa walks into the room, All Might ducking in behind him. I can feel my face scrunch up in confusion. Aizawa makes eye contact with me, and his eyes send a shiver down my spine. They are filled with what I can only describe as grief. 

 

All Might’s large frame seems to shrink in on itself as his shoulders droop low. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” I shoot a soft remark towards the pair and Aizawa’s eyes close, a heavy sigh pushing past his lips. There’s a heavy atmosphere in the room, and It makes me uneasy. 

 

“Young Megumi,” All Might lowers his head in a deep bow. I frown at the respectful gesture, why did it feel like they were tip toeing around something? They were being too formal. My eyes shoot back to Aizawa who is still staring at me with those eyes, heavy with emotion. “What’s going on?” My voice comes out with a hint of annoyance. At that Aizawa’s eyebrow twitches. 

 

“There’s been an accident.” Aizawa quips softly and my world seems to shift, “What do you mean?” I’m sitting up straighter now. My heart starts to race. Images of Bakugou fly through my head, could this be about him? Were they going around and informing 1-A about the situation? 

 

They both don’t make a sound, and the tension in the air thickens. I can feel the lump forming in my throat. “Spit it out! What’s going on!?” I slam my hand on the bedside table, my voice coming out an octave higher, soaked in desperation. They both flinch, Aizawa’s eyes are so dark, but I glare back at him in challenge. All Might places his hand on his shoulder, and Aizawa’s head snaps to him. “It’s about your father.” All Might’s voice is solemn and low. 

 

The air leaves my lungs as I stare at them, mouth parted in disbelief. Just then the door slides open with a slam, my mother rushing in. Her eyes are wild as everyone looks to her. Our eyes meet and her face crumbles, tears pouring from her eyes like a broken faucet. _This can’t be happening._ She rushes to me and wraps herself around me tightly, but i’m numb. My face empty of expression and my eyes locked on the wall behind her. 

 

“Mama…” My voice doesn’t feel like my own. My mother is wailing in the crook of my neck, her whole body trembling. My eyes flick to Aizawa and his head is hung low, eyes downcast to the floor. All Might is the same, a heartbreaking look on his face. “What happened to dad..” My hands grab my mother gently by the shoulders, pushing her arms length away from me so I can see her face. My eyes start to burn as I assume the worst. “Tell me what happened!” I plead, my voice shaking. 

 

My mother shakes her head violently, covering her face with her hands as she continues to sob. All Might helps her up and away from me, and I look up at Aizawa with wide pleading eyes. He squats down in front of me, looking up to me.

 

“Your father was an honorable hero Megumi.” _Was._ The word spins around in my head and I feel like I might puke. “No..” I mumble, staring down at Aizawa, the tears now freely falling. I keep repeating myself until the word is tearing out of my throat in a scream. I’m gripping the edge of the bed so hard my fingers are cramping and my knuckles are white. The air escapes my lungs in a broken wheeze and the sobs set in. Aizawa stands and sits next to me, pulling me into a tight hug. 

 

Time escapes me as I learn the details of my fathers death. He fought till his last breath. The funeral is set from a week from now. My mother gets me discharged from the hospital and as I step foot into my house, the heavy atmosphere makes me nauseous. I don’t bother saying a word to my mother and leave to my room. 

 

I close my door quietly behind me, staring at my bed. The street light outside my window illuminates the picture on the bedside table. The stream of light illuminates my father’s smiling face as he spins me around. A memory frozen in time. That was the day after I had gotten my quirk, and he was teaching me how to master it. The tears spill unwillingly and forcefully from my eyes again. Helplessness consumes me as I collapse to my knees, I cover my mouth with both of my hands desperately trying to mask the sobs that escape my mouth. 

 

I can’t even bother climbing into bed, so I curl up into a ball on the floor, letting my tears drag me into the depths of unconsciousness.

 

~

 

All Might losing his quirk feels so distant compared to the turmoil in my brain. After I left the hospital Midoriya, Tenya, Momo, Todoroki, and Kirishima left to go rescue Bakugou. I’m standing with the rest of the students as Aizawa scolds everyone for knowingly letting the group do something so risky. When he dismisses us, I look over my shoulder at Bakugou who drags Denki around the corner, followed by an explosion of electricity. He returns with a handful of money and shoves it at Kirishima’s chest. 

 

My heart twinges slightly as our eyes meet and I look away, my feet carry me quickly up the steps in front of me and into the new dormitories. I ignore Ochaco’s and Mina’s voices as they call for me. I walk up the stairs on the female’s side of the dorms and towards my designated area. All my boxes have been laid out in my room, but there’s so many of them that it will take a while to unpack. I change into some shorts and a tank top, grabbing some earbuds and plugging them into my phone.

 

I start my favorite playlist and start the tedious task of unpacking and rearranging everything in my room. My mom’s excuse for sending me away was that she doesn’t want me to be in the house, knowing the memories would be too much for me. 

 

Two hours pass by and I’m sweating lightly. I decide to go down to the common room and living quarters for some water. My bare feet pad across the floor, noticing that Kirishima, Denki, and Bakugou are having a conversation with Mineta, Tenya, and Midoriya. I still have my earbuds in so I don’t bother to acknowledge them. I can feel Mineta’s eyes on me, and I check over my shoulder to see him drooling. A harsh glare from me quickly causes his face to harden in shock. Disgusted, I continue to the fridge in search of a water bottle. 

 

I find the object of my desire and turn around while closing the fridge. I nearly drop the water bottle in surprise when I see Bakugou standing behind me. He has a faint pink on his cheeks, and if I weren’t still so gloomy over my father’s death then I would probably blush too. But my walls are up and anything involving any emotion other than anger or sadness is forbidden to my heart. His lips move, but I am in no way wanting any conversation at the moment. 

 

I steel myself and move past him only to have my earbuds yanked out. I feel the tiny flares of anger sparking in the pit of my stomach as his loud voice invades my ears. 

 

“I’m talking to you! The hell is wrong with you?!” He snaps at me, his voice just below the octave of yelling. My eyes are shut tight, but the flame in my stomach seems to grow with each second. I try to walk away again only to have my elbow snatched firmly by him. “Are you deaf or something you idiot?!” The other students seem to have heard and are watching intently at the spectacle he’s putting on. Being under everyone’s gaze makes my skin feel itchy. 

 

_I don’t want to be here_.

 

Bakugou’s POV

 

I can feel the eyes of everyone else burning holes in me, but I don’t give a fuck. Something isn’t sitting right with me with how she’s acting. I remember hearing her screaming my name as that stupid villain pulled me through the portal. I shouldn’t expect much, but I at least expected her to come talk to me. She won't even text me back. She’s been avoiding eye contact with not just me, but everyone else in this shit hole. Always keeping her head down and earbuds in. The music is so loud I can still faintly hear it from the palm of my hand, where I have her earbuds currently tangled. 

 

“Are you deaf or something you idiot?!” My temper is getting the best of me, and i’m using it to mask my disappointment. I _can’t_ deny that deep down I wanted her to be excited to see me, but I sure as hell _can_ act like an asshole. Her shoulders are shaking and just when I think I might’ve crossed the line, I hear her voice faintly whisper, “Shut up.”

 

“Hah?! What did you just say?!” I pull her arm and spin her around to face me, and as her hair flies away from her face, the crippling sadness and rage in her eyes render me speechless. My grip falters and she yanks her arm out of my hand. Her eyes are darker than I’ve ever seen them. The deep gold reminding me of a murky lake in mid summer, all her emotions swimming and hidden underneath the surface. “I said, shut up.” Her voice is low and dripping with venom. I’m sure I look like an idiot, I can feel my mouth hanging open slightly. 

 

She snatches her ear buds from my hand gently and storms off. I stand there like the idiot I am, not knowing what to say or do. I watch as she runs up the stairs and out of my line of sight. My jaw tics in irritation and I click my tongue. “Bro, you gotta be nicer to girls..” That stupid shitty haired Kirishima mumbles as he approaches me, clapping a hand on my shoulder. “Fuck off.” I shove my hands in my pockets and storm off in the opposite direction. 

 

I head to my dorm room with the stubborn intent of squeezing out the details on her attitude in the morning. I collapse on my bed and make myself comfortable, the thought of her dark eyes in the forefront of my mind as I drift off into sleep.

 

~ 

 

When I wake up early the next morning, I go about my daily routine of training my body and exercising my quirk. Kirishima is my sparring partner at the training facility. We were given a few days off to practice our quirks and improve them along with our costumes. Kirishima and I decided to take a break, and as i’m drinking from my water bottle a bright flash of light in my peripheral catches my attention. 

 

I look to find Megumi sparring with the creation girl. They way she was fighting was wild.  Her fists covered in the golden light to emphasize the impact of every swing. The other girl could do nothing but desperately defend herself, her feet skidding backwards with each hit. Megumi lets out a grunt or a cry with every throw, and just when her exhaustion shows up in a glimmer of a second; the other girl goes on the attack. 

 

This only enrages Megumi and she dodges effortlessly, encasing her leg in her bright light for her next move. She boosts herself in the air in a pirouette, her leg extending in a flying downward kick. The shield the other girl is trying to defend herself with shatters, and Megumi’s leg smacks her hard. 

 

Megumi lands, looming over the girl threateningly, her fists encased in a bright light. She challenges the girl to attack her again with just a look. I’ve never seen her like this before, her chest is heaving from the effort she put in the fight. A blonde girl rushes up to Megumi and grabs her by the arm as round face picks up the creation girl and helps her get up. Megumi’s eyes darken as the blonde speaks to her, her face showing an obvious distaste for the conversation. 

 

I find myself walking over towards Megumi unknowingly, only to be stopped by Kirishima. His arm locks around my neck as he pulls me backwards. “Don’t think you can just walk out of this training session! It’s your turn to defend, you gotta help me work on my moves too Baku-Bro!” His voice is way too cheery and I scoff at him, grabbing his arm and throwing it off of me. “Shut the hell up, you shitty haired bastard. I’m gonna kick your ass!” I’m momentarily distracted by Kirishima, but when I hear a frustrated scream, I spin around so fast I might’ve given _Kirishima_ whiplash. 

 

Megumi is now fighting against the blonde girl, they both hold their own very well against each other. Both attacking and defending with every opening they create. The blonde girl has spiked water gauntlets covering her arms, and as she throws punches towards Megumi, Megumi dodges and punches at her hands with her light encased fists again. That causes the blonde girls water to evaporate, but as soon as it does, she forms it back again. 

 

“You need to calm down! You’re not fighting to win right now Megumi, you’re projecting! You’re fighting to hurt me!” The blonde girl screams as she drops to the floor to avoid a particularly rough punch. Megumi responds with an enhanced kick, which the blonde barely has time to block with a water shield. Just like all the other times, the water evaporates and the girl goes rolling. She lands on her knees and Megumi rushes her, but the other girl seems to have had enough.

 

She moves both of her hands together and the water in my water bottle explodes from my hand as the water darts to her. A large ball of water from unknown sources forms around Megumi, rendering her immobile. Megumi’s frustrated screaming is muffled, the light surrounding her hands flickering. The blonde girl is huffing for air, her face drawn in a deep concentrated look. “What is wrong with you!?” She screams at Megumi, and it seems the whole room falls into a pregnant pause. The girl stares at her with genuine concern, and Megumi looks on from inside the water ball, her face unreadable. 

 

“What happened after I left Megu..?”

 

The comment seems to have sparked some sort of change in Megumi’s attitude. She gives the blonde a heavy look of sadness, and i’m sure if she wasn’t surrounded by water, she would be crying. She remains uncharacteristically silent as the light from her hands glows even brighter than before. It crawls slowly up her arms until her whole body is covered in light. Even her eyes are glowing. Her face contorts and her eyes close. She shakes her head and her fists clench, the water ball she’s trapped inside starts to ripple with her power. Then she screams, but the sadness on her face convinces me it’s a wail of pain.

 

The girl holding her in the ball clenches her fingers with the effort of keeping her contained, but as a wave of light explodes from Megumi’s body, the whole room is drowned in a blinding light. I throw my hands up immediately to cover my face, a wave of power surges and causes me to stumble back a few steps. I squint and blink, trying to get my eyes to readjust. When they do, I see the girl that was holding her in the water ball, had been knocked back on her butt. That concerned look still on her face as she finishes rubbing her eyes. 

 

Megumi is on her knees a few feet away from her, her shoulders shaking as she stares down at her hands wide eyed. Tears stream down her face and my heart clenches painfully in my chest. Just like everyone else in the room, i’m too stunned to move. Aizawa is at her side in an instant, crouching next to her with his quirk activated. He’s saying something to her, which causes her trance to break. When she looks up at him, her face is full of vulnerability. 

 

He helps her up and gestures for her politely to leave, and head back to the dorms for some rest. She’s halfway to the door when my feet are finally carrying me towards her in a full blown sprint. I need to talk to her, I know what pain and sadness can do to someone. I need to make sure she’s okay. I’m assuming she hears my footsteps approaching because she spins around, giving me those big watery eyes. Before I can even think of saying a word to her, i’m restrained by Aizawa’s scarf.

 

“You’re not excused, Bakugou.” His monotone voice rings in my ears, and my eyebrows twitch as my body fills with irritation. “FUCK, LET ME GO!” I struggle and shout in the vice like grip of the scarf. The scarf snaps around my mouth and I’m being pulled backwards towards the center of the training grounds, further from Megumi. I stare heatedly at her, hoping my eyes can clue her in on my intentions. She presses her shaky lips together and turns back around, continuing her escape. 

 

“You leave when I tell you too.” Aizawa pulls me towards him, and the scarf falls away from me. His face flashes quickly to sadness, but just as it does, it’s gone. “Let her be.”

 

I grumble insults under my breath as I walk back towards Kirishima. He's looking at me with that stupid concerned look on his face. “Are you alright Bakugou?” He takes a step towards me and I can't help but glare at him. “Shut up, let's get this training over with. I have shit to do.” We resume our training for the remainder of the afternoon and then Aizawa release us. 

 

I head back towards the dorms and decide a shower would be best. The men's bathroom is filled with some of the other students and I click my tongue in annoyance as Shitty Hair tries to spark up a conversation. 

 

“Can't you let me take a shower in peace?” I grumble at him, shoving my things in a locker and head towards the showers now wearing only a towel around my waist. He laughs and claps me on the shoulder, mumbling something that I tune out and stays by my side as we walk in. My mind is filing away all the possibilities for Megumi's drastic mood change. 

 

_ What happened to her?  _

 

The entire time I'm showering I'm thinking of her, and ways to make her smile that stupid smile again. I feel my face heat up slightly when I think of myself being the reason she smiles again. “Oi Bakugou, you should probably get out of the shower if your face is all red.” Shitty hair says from next to me and I roll my eyes, slamming the lever for the shower off. I storm back out into the changing area, passing Deku and his dumb friend with the glasses. 

 

My shoulder collides with that Nerd and he stumbles back. “Bakugou you should really watch where you're going in an area such as this! The floors are wet and that can lead to a serious accident!” His arms are pointed as he gestures at me. I glare at him in annoyance and then look down at Deku, daring him to say something. 

 

“Sorry Kacchan..” His voice trails off pathetically, all I do in response is turn away and dry off and change in front of my locker. I’m sitting on the couch in the common room with that pikachu kid, and I catch a faint whiff of fresh fruit and flowers. Looking over my shoulder, I catch Megumi walking out the door. Immediately, i’m sliding on my shoes and following her out the door. I keep a distance between us, my hands shoved in my pockets as she walks down the sidewalk. Her bag strap is twisted between her hands, a habit of hers I've come to notice. 

 

She stops in front of a house, staring up at it with a heavy gaze. I finally walk up to her, ready to give her a piece of my mind. 

 

Megumi’s POV

 

I stop and stare at my home, I can’t help but squeeze my bag strap tightly. The memories come, flooding my mind. Images of my dad and I playing in the front yard, scaling the side of the house while he trained me with his quirk, and eating popsicles with my mom and him on the front porch. My eyes sting with tears and I grit my teeth tightly, remembering how Umiko had enveloped me in her water ball and how I felt all her emotions and heard her thoughts. The water was warm, and her voice soothed me. I couldn’t control my quirk as my emotions seemed to overflow. 

 

Footsteps approach me and I look to my right to see an angry looking Bakugou stomping straight towards me. I blink in surprise, what was he doing here? “What the..” I start, but his loud voice cuts me off. “Oi, we need to talk! The hell is up with you lately?” He stops right in front of me, his eyes blazing. I’m at a loss for words, too many thoughts run through my head as my mouth opens and closes like a confused fish. I shake my head and frown up at him slightly, “Did you.. Follow me?” 

 

His face erupts in a blush and he scoffs, “As if, I was just in the area, and thought I’d ask you why you’re acting like such a fuckin tight wad lately.” He looks away from me, at my house and I cross my arms, glaring up at him. He looks back down at me and his lips curl up in a snarl, I open my mouth with a comeback on the tip of my tongue only to be cut off by a voice from behind me. 

 

“Megumi, are you alright?” My mother stands in the doorway, her arms wrapped around her middle as she eyes Bakugou and I. My mouth snaps shut and I can feel warmth creeping into my heart. My mother seeing me with a boy causing me to have a hot wave of embarrassment. My eyes flick from my mother, back to Bakugou, who looks like he’s about to start sweating. “Is this your friend sweetie? Why don’t you two come on in, dinner is ready!” My mother smiles warmly and heads back inside.

 

I shoot a death glare at Bakugou, “Leave.” I hiss at him lowly, the last thing I need is his sparky attitude around my mom. I turn and head for the door, not giving him a chance to further the conversation. I step inside and move to close the door, but there’s a heavy thud, and the door won’t budge. Alarmed I look over my shoulder to see Bakugou’s fiery red eyes and fierce smirk, his hand holds the door open as he lets himself inside. “Last I checked, I was invited by your mom, not _you._ ” He kicks his shoes off at the door and walks past me with that smirk still on his lips.

 

Shocked and irritated, I follow him into my own home, slamming my door behind me. He’s already sitting at the table, with a shit eating grin on his face as he stares at me from across the room. My mother sets a plate in front of him and it’s my turn to smirk, knowing the fate that he’s bound to experience in the next couple of minutes. I sit across from him, arms crossed. My plate untouched. The smirk falls off his face in confusion, and he stabs at the food on his plate with his fork. He brings it to his mouth and bites, his face immediately going green. 

 

In an instant he’s spitting the food back out on his plate, “What the fuck!? That’s disgusting!” He reaches for his water and gulps it down, and I can’t help but let out a genuine laugh at his expense. My mother visibly sweats in embarrassment, and Bakugou’s cheeks flare up as he realizes what he just did. I’m howling with laughter, tears springing to my eyes as my stomach clenches with the effort of laughing. “Shit! I’m sorry!” Bakugou looks to my mother, his face pale and she smiles sympathetically at him. “No worries hun, it always happens.” My mother sighs and rubs the back of her neck.

 

“I really need to stick to take out.” She mumbles light heartedly as she takes the plates and leaves for the kitchen. I cover my mouth trying to hide my laughter, but fail miserably. I wipe my tears and look up, catching Bakugou’s gaze. His eyes are soft as he stares at me, but his eyebrows are furrowed in soft concentration. My heart leaps into my throat, that look also making my cheeks flare up. The heavy atmosphere shifts as my mom makes her way back into the room. 

 

“So, are you Megumi’s friend from school?” She smiles as she sits back down at the table after informing us that take out is on the way. She crosses her arms and smiles lightly at Bakugou who looks back at her with a broad smile, the fact that she’s a pro hero in Japan doesn’t seem to bother him in the slightest. “Yeah, she’s one hell of a fighter.” The compliment sounds foreign coming from his mouth, and it catches me off guard. I squeeze my hands under the table as my face heats up. I can hear my mother chuckle in approval. 

 

“Well, you two seem to be good friends. Would you mind letting her stay with you for a couple of days while I head to America?” The question causes my blood to run cold. My head snaps to her, and I barely catch a glimpse of Bakugou’s frown. “Mom, what are you saying?” My blood starts to boil. “I’m coming with you.” I stare her down and she smiles sadly at me, shaking her head. “I’m sorry sweetie, but it’s just not the best idea, with you just enrolling into U.A. You need to keep up your attendance and-” I slam my shaking hands down on the table, causing my cup to wobble. I push myself up and stare down at my hands, “I said i’m going! I deserve to go!” I feel my throat closing up, this isn’t fair.

 

“I’m sorry if this is rude, but why exactly are you going to America?” Bakugou’s question hangs in the air and I grit my teeth. My mother is silent for a second before she responds, “Megumi’s father, my husband. Has passed away.” The tears fall hotly down my cheeks. I kick my chair out of the way and run outside, not wanting anymore of this conversation. I could practically feel him staring at me. I stumble down the street a ways and stop at a bus stop bench. I hug myself and stare down at the pavement that’s giving off an orange glow from the setting sun. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, sitting up straighter and trying to reign in my emotions. 

 

I let the sunlight wash over me, absorbing it’s warmth. My breathing evens out as footsteps approach me. I turn to see Bakugou standing a few feet away from me, his hands shoved deeply into his pockets. I hastily turn away from him and wipe at my face. “Now you know why I've been such a ‘tight wad’ lately.” I grumble and sigh heavily. His body makes its way into my vision as he stands in front of me. I look up to him only to see his classic irritated face. “You idiot.” He’s glaring at me and I roll my eyes. “If you’re just going to insult me then you should really just leave cos-” I’m cut off as he grabs my arm and pulls me off the bench and onto my feet.

 

I stumble into his chest and feel his arms wrap around me, his burnt sugar scent overwhelming as I take a deep breath of it. “You should have told me, this isn’t something you should keep to yourself.” His voice is stern, but there’s still a softness to it that I can’t put my finger on. His hand comes up and caresses my hair, slightly pressing my face into the crook of his neck. I can feel the emotions hit me all over again, all at once. My hands shakily grab at the back of his shirt and I hug him back tightly as the tears spill over for the millionth time. 

 

“I’m sorry, I just- with everything going on with you- I couldn’t spring this on you. Not when you’d just gone through what you did with the villains.” My words come out in hiccups as I bury my face into his neck, holding onto him for dear life as my body shakes. He squeezes me back tightly. “I was so happy you were okay, I wanted to talk to you but- I just- I couldn’t approach you like this!” I cry, trying to regulate my breathing and desperately stop hiccuping. 

 

“Tch, we’re friends _dumbass_. Next time you don’t come talk to me, i’ll kick your ass, understand?” He pulls away from me, keeping his hands on my shoulders as he stares into my eyes for a moment. We stare at each other, and his hand reaches up towards my face, gently wiping away a stray tear. “Stop crying.” He mumbles with a pained look on his face. I nod and scrub at my face with my hands stepping away from him. “Sorry.” I sigh. “If you apologize one more time, i’m gonna kill you.” He growls, and I look back up at him only to see a blush color his cheeks. He looks away from me, shoving his hands back in his pockets. The tips of his ears are pink as he walks away from me, “C’mon, your mom said the food would be there when we got back. I’m fuckin starving.” I can feel my chest tighten up with the light mood that hangs in the air between us. A genuine smile crosses my face as I catch up to him.

 

“Why the fuck does your mom feed you that trash anyway? She shouldn’t be allowed anywhere near a kitchen!” He grumbles, shaking his head at the memory of the food my mom tried to make. Another laugh tumbles from my lips, “Yeah, I was gonna tell you, but you were being a jerk. You deserved it.” I stick my tongue out at him and he glares down at me. “I’m gonna kick your ass!” He bellows at me and I jump away from him as he lunges for me. 

 

My laughter fills the streets as he chases me, a toothy grin on his face. My heart flutters as I run. He was going to be a great Pro Hero some day, but in this moment, he’s _my_ hero. 


	8. Beating Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threw in some stuff that I drew of Bakugou and my OC. I hope you all enjoy the visual ;p

Megumi’s POV

 

“ _YOU’RE SLEEPING OVER AT BAKUGOU’S HOUSE?!_ ” Mina screeches and the soda that Denki was drinking spews out of his mouth, all over poor Sero. Quickly I’m clasping my hand over Mina’s mouth as she screams behind my hand. I wince at poor Sero as he sweetly reassures Denki that it was alright before excusing himself to go clean up. I’m currently sitting with everyone. We decided on a daily outing at the mall. Kirishima looks up from his soda, clearly interested in the conversation.

 

“SHH!!” I squeeze Mina’s cheeks as mine flare up. I glance over my shoulder at Bakugou who is buying himself some food from a stall. He stands there with his hands shoved into the pockets of his baggy joggers. He’s carefully reading over the menu and I take a deep breath as he turns to look at the table over his shoulder. He’s also wearing a black sleeveless sweater, it’s a little more open by his arms, so the skin of his sides are slightly exposed. My heart is in my throat as our eyes lock. The most alluring part of his outfit was his hat, he wore it backwards, his usually wild hair now contained.

 

He was even more striking, with his face completely exposed. His eyebrows drew in together as he stared at me with a soft annoyance. I shoot him a nervous smile and turn back to the group. Sero is sitting back down now in between Denki and Kirishima, wiping himself down with a napkin. I look back to Mina and sigh, “He would murder me if he found out I told you guys..” I move my hand away from her face and instead rest my head in the palm of my hand. “Megumi.” Mina’s voice takes on a serious tone and I look up at her again, curious.

 

“You like him, don’t you?” Her comment causes both Denki and Kirishima to spit their soda on poor Sero again. I can hear his soft voice go “Oh, come on!” I feel my blood pressure rising as my skin heats up. Steam is practically coming out of my ears as all four of them stare at me intently. Nervously, I sputter out in coherent words and shove my hands in my lap, my back goes straight. “No way?!” A hand claps on my shoulder and I look over to Kirishima, who has a broad smile on his face. “You can do it!” He clenches his fist in the air and Mina starts squealing and squirming in her seat.

 

Sero just smiles and Denki looks completely lost. “What the hell are you losers screaming about?” Bakugou’s voice has me frozen in place as everyone seems to do the same thing. He sets a tray down on the table next to me and sits down, eyeing everyone suspiciously. My eyes bounce from everyone and they get the non verbal hint. “Nothing, nothing!” Mina waves him off and winks at me very obviously. I stare on in horror looking from her to Bakugou who looks back at me in irritated confusion. “Just some stuff about some certain people.” Denki smiles broadly and Mina nods at him in encouragement. “Oh god,” I slap myself on the forehead, and sink down onto the table, hiding underneath my arms.

 

“Yeah! We totally weren’t talking about you! Or Megumi!” Kirishima adds and at that I bolt back up, staring at Kiri with wide eyes that are practically begging him to shut up. His smile falters slightly and he looks at his drink with a new found interest and slurps away. Sero gives me an awkward smile and I can practically feel Bakugou’s eyes burning into the side of my face. After a beat of awkward silence, and Kirishima’s loud sipping, Bakugou murmurs to himself. “You all are fuckin weird… Tell me why I agreed to tag along with you shitheads?” Bakugou leans with his elbow on the table, his other hand picking up his utensils and grabbing at his spicy noodles. I sigh heavily as the pressure is off of me, the boys start talking about the new video game that just came out, and is on sale at a certain store.

 

We finish our snacks and walk through the mall, Mina and I in the lead, Kirishima and Bakugou behind us, along with Sero and Denki. Mina and I make some pit stops of our own, buying some cute clothes and we agree to meet the boys at the game store. I pick out some cute pink shorts and some new pajamas for tonight after Mina’s constant pestering. The pajamas were a pretty deep shade of maroon, a simple button up t shirt and shorts combo. The fabric was light and soft in my hands, its edges were also decorated by a white thread. Mina and I finish up, and head to the game store.

 

On the way there, Mina starts to ramble on about Bakugou and I. “You know, you should totally just give Bakugou a taste of his own medicine. Just seduce the shit out of him and he’ll be on you so fast you won’t even know what hit you!” She says in a factual tone, as if it was obvious I should’ve been doing this all along. I laugh quietly and shrug, “I don’t know Mina, I’m not exactly the most seductive person.” I gesture to myself and Mina slaps my hand, “Megumi!” She scolds. “You’re damn sexy! And I’ve seen you naked so I know what I’m talking about!” She pouts angrily at me and I smile at her compliments. That pout leaves no room for any argument so I simply nod and smile, “Alright, i’ll try it your way.” She squeals and jumps on me, then goes over the strategy to her plan.

 

When we step inside the game store we notice Bakugou slightly off to the side, staring at a wall of video games, and pulling one out to read the backside. The other boys were hovering in a different section and Mina gives out a crisp slap to my ass before winking at me and scurrying away. I squeak in shock, my hands flying behind me and rubbing the now tender spot. Bakugou looks over to me, frowning slightly. I drop my head slightly and try to hide my blush as I make my way over to him, looking at the wall of games as I approach him.

 

“You guys are being more weird than usual today.” He mumbles, putting the game away before pulling out another. He flips it in his hands, studying the back side’s game content description. “What were you all talking about before I got to the table?” He asks nonchalantly as I’m scanning the games. My lips pressed together in a tight line, and I suck in a deep breath. The heat from the embarrassment makes my cheeks burn. “Nothing!” My voice comes out a decibel higher and I wince, it was plainly obvious I was lying. He scoffs quietly and puts the game back on the shelf. “You better not be hiding something from me again..” His voice is a low growl and I look over at him, my heart skipping a beat.

 

I can see the worry hidden in his eyes beneath the facade of his usual brash annoyance. I smile at him softly and his expression softens very slightly. “It’s nothing like that, but I promise you’ll be the first one to know if something comes up.” With my arms behind me I can’t help but lean into him slightly, subconsciously wanting to be closer to him. He blinks a few times, his cheeks heating up slightly as they flick across my face and away from it. “Tch, good.” He turns his head back towards the shelving, but his body is facing me. I smile at him and his pink ears.

 

Mina and Kirishima pop up in my line of vision behind Bakugou, they’re both giving me wild gestures of encouragement. I try to hide my giggles and look back up to Bakugou, with a new wave of courage from my friends, and Mina’s words fresh in my mind, I reach out towards Bakugou. My hand comes up and fingers a stray piece of fringe that escaped his hat. He flinches, obviously surprised and looks down at me with wide eyes. “I like the hat.” I mumble while playing with his strand of hair between my fingers. His chest rises with the deep breath he takes. Mina is jumping in my peripheral with her thumbs up and swinging them through the air wildly. Turning on the most subtle charm, I flutter my eyelashes, looking up at him. I push my chest out and lean slightly closer to him, his pupils dilate and I’m so close I can see the sweat start to form on his pink skin.

 

That sweet warm sugary smell invades my nostrils and this time I indulge myself for once and take a slow deep breath. My eyes drop to his lips, then flick up to the strand of hair between my fingers, “ _One could even say it’s attractive_.” My voice comes out in a low hum, and I step away. Taking in his appearance. His eyelids have drooped, and his eyebrows are lowered in warning. His mouth is parted slightly and his cheeks are red, but his eyes make me feel like I’m being engulfed in flames. His pupils are blown, but his vermilion eyes are revealing what I can only assume is a heady mix of desire and danger.

 

His mouth opens and he’s about to say something when Kirishima walks up to him and throws an arm around his shoulder, causing Bakugou to stumble forward. Immediately Bakugou starts cursing out Kirishima, but he only laughs about it and shows him the game he plans to buy. We finish up with our trip, and Bakugou ends up buying a video game as well. The sky is a dark purple, slowly turning a darker shade of blue. Bakugou and I walk silently side by side, the only noise is from the rustling of our bags. A cold breeze causes me to shiver slightly, and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Bakugou.

 

“We’re almost there.” He mumbles, and his pace picks up the slightest bit. I smile softly, adjusting my bag on my shoulder and switching my shopping bag from my right hand to my left hand. And sure enough in five minutes we arrive in front of the Bakugou residence. He opens the door and I follow him in. We’re immediately greeted by his father, Masaru, who is sitting on the couch reading a paper. As I’m removing my shoes, Bakugou’s mother Mitsuki comes barreling out of the kitchen. “Megumi! You’re finally here!” She envelops me in a hug and my face explodes in a blush. I look to Bakugou for help but he just smiles smugly at me before walking up the stairs. It was totally pay back for letting him eat my mom’s cooking.

 

“The bath upstairs in ready whenever you are, and dinner is almost done as well! Go on and clean up!” Mitsuki squeezes my shoulders and smiles warmly at me. I nod and clutch my bag in my hands, quickly heading up the stairs following after Bakugou. The door to his room is open, and the light is on. Hesitantly I make my way into the bathroom and close the door behind me. The air is warm from the baths preparation and I smile small as I strip out of my clothes. Heading into the bath, I sink into the water slowly and sigh in bliss. Leaning my head against the side of the tub, my mind carries me off and away to the fiasco in the game store.

 

I sink myself further into the bath water, I can’t believe myself. A smile breaks out on to my face, and can’t help but giggle at the light airy feeling in my chest. The way I feel around Bakugou makes me feel all giddy and warm. Slapping my cheeks I finish up in the bath, washing my hair and body and cleaning up after myself. I brush out my hair and change into my new pajamas. As i’m ringing out my hair with my towel, the door to the bathroom opens.

 

Bakugou’s POV

 

As I push open the door, my face heats up from the hot air, but that’s not the only reason. Megumi stands in front of the mirror, toned legs on display due to her short pajama shorts. Her head snaps to me, and her face is full of surprise. I totally forgot she was here. “I, uh.” I stand there, like the fucking idiot I am and can’t seem to close my mouth. She turns to me and it’s then I notice she isn’t wearing a bra.

 

_Fuck._

 

Her nipples tent the loose, thin fabric of her top. Just as quick as I notice I tear my eyes away. Fuck. I can feel the blood rushing to my dick and practically growl at myself. I clench and unclench my hands, trying to reign in my control. Now is _not_ the time to let my hormones get the better of my judgement. Before I can say anything else, my mother’s voice shouts from down the stairs. “Dinner is ready you two!!” For once i’m thankful for the hag’s interference. Megumi sets the towel down in the hamper and gathers her things quietly. She bends over and her ass is practically on display. It takes all I have in me not to groan at the sight of her plump ass peeking out from those damned shorts.

 

She turns back towards me and I rip my eyes away from her again. “Uh, are you gonna go down and eat?” She mumbles, her bare feet making soft noises against the tile as she steps towards me. “I’m not fuckin hungry.” I grumble, and she frowns slightly. I step into the bathroom and shove my hands in my pockets, trying to push down the urge to explode something. “Okay, well i’ll go tell your mom then.” Megumi walks out of the bathroom and closes the door behind her quietly. “Shit.” I pull my shirt over the back of my head and start the shower. I leave the water on cold, hoping it will calm me down.

 

My mind takes me back to the game store, and how she leaned into my space and how her golden eyes seemed slightly hazy. She was totally flirting with me. Growling I stand under the cold water, my fists clenching and unclenching. Despite the cold water, my body still feels too hot. Looking down, I can see my dick standing proudly, red and begging for attention. Wiping my hand over my face, I sigh to myself. “I’m not some fucking freak that’s gonna touch himself to the thought of his friend…” My voice sounds unfamiliar to me, raspy and wavering. Taking in a deep breath the sight of Megumi’s tits practically peeking through the fabric and her pert ass make me growl lowly. “My very attractive friend…” Sighing in defeat, I look down again. My dick twitches at the thought of what Megumi would look like naked.

 

_This was gonna be a long night._

 

Megumi’s POV

 

It’s awkward. Well for me at least. I’m sitting across from Mitsuki, Bakugou is still in the shower and he has been for a while. I’ve practically finished all my food, and i’m making small talk with Mitsuki and Masaru, which is really nice. Seeing the way they both interact sends a twinge in my heart, a painful image of my own mother and father’s loving speeches at the dinner table fill my mind. Something I don’t have the luxury of experiencing any more. As i’m staring down at my plate, a hand reaches across the table and grabs mine. I look up in surprise to see Mitsuki’s soft loving smile. She squeezes my hand before saying, “We really enjoy having you here, hun. You’re welcome here anytime.”

 

The warmth of her affection is contagious and I smile broadly at her, and place my hand on top of hers. “Thank you, that means a lot to me.” Her smile, along with Masaru’s thwarts away any dark thoughts in an instant. Mitsuki pats my hand before getting up, “I’m going to go drag that brat down here for his dinner.” She smirks to herself, and I can see the bead of sweat on Masaru’s forehead. As Mitsuki leaves, Masaru turns to me with a gentle smile. “So how did you and Bakugou start dating?” His innocent comment sends my blood rushing to my cheeks.

 

“D-dating?! We’re- Uh, No. We’re not dating.” I shake my head with a nervous smile and put my hands up. His smile softens as he stares at me, “The way you two act together suggests at least one of you feels _something_.” A nervous laugh spills out and I reach up and scratch at my cheek with one finger. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I grab my water and gulp it down nervously. Before Masaru can say anything else, there’s shouting. I look up and see Mitsuki steering a struggling and very shirtless Bakugou towards the dinner table. The water sprays out of my mouth like a hose, and some of it even gets in my lungs.

 

My whole body is hot with a deep blush, as I cough up the water while apologizing. “You stupid hag! Let me go!” Bakugou’s hair is still damp, but it’s still very poofy. The skin of his chest and arms look soft from his shower. The thought of Bakugou in the shower sends me into another coughing fit. Mitsuki releases him, then smacks him upside the head. “Shut it twerp and eat some dinner! You’re being rude to our guest!” Mitsuki crosses her arms behind Bakugou who seems to be seething with rage. His eyes meet mine and I go rigid in my seat. His face immediately goes red and he looks away before grumbling and sitting down in his seat. Mitsuki takes some empty dishes towards the kitchen and quickly I move to help her. I grab the dishes from her hands and smile, “Let me, please.” She smiles at me and helps me wash the dishes.

 

When we finish she dries off her hands with a dish towel. “Let’s go get your stuff situated.” She leads me back up the stairs and into what I can only assume is Bakugou’s room. It’s surprisingly clean, his bed is in one corner of the room, and his tv is in the other. There’s a bookshelf by his closet along with a desk. The desk holds some homework along with some All Might memorabilia. Being in Bakugou’s room felt strangely intimate to me. I step forward with my bag in my hands, pressed tight against my chest. Mitsuki informs me that Bakugou and I will be sleeping in here together and my face heats up.

 

She steps towards me and places her hand on my shoulder, “Don’t worry, that idiot son of mine won’t do anything to you.” She winks at me, making my face so hot I feel like i’m going to faint. “What the fuck is this?” Spinning around, I see Bakugou standing in the doorway to his room, in all his bare chested glory. I swallow down the drool that builds up in my mouth at the sight of his abs. I shake my head slightly, and squeeze my bag closer to my chest. “Watch your language!” Mitsuki pounces on Bakugou, getting him in a headlock. They argue for a second while I turn away and inspect the room again. The door closes and I look over my shoulder to see that it’s just him and I. He grumbles under his breath before he moves towards his closet.

 

He grabs a black tank top and pulls it over his head. There’s a thick tension in the air and I know he feels it too, his cheeks are pink when he looks up at me. “Don’t look so scared, dumbass. I’m not gonna jump you.” He growls and stalks over to the TV in front of me. I set my stuff down in an empty space by the foot of his bed. I make myself comfortable sitting on the edge of his bed while he rummages around. He plops down on the ground, a controller in hand while the TV comes to life. Without looking at me, he sets a second controller down next to him. The gesture makes me smile, and I move to sit next to him on the floor.

 

“Is this the game you bought today?” I question as I pick up the controller in my hands. “Yeah.” He grumbles, pressing some buttons on the controller and the game starts up. He walks me through picking a character and it’s then I realize it’s a fighting type game. His character easily defeats mine, causing me to pout. And after four rounds of losing I look over to him, swatting at his controller. “No fair! You know how to play and I don’t!” He laughs and holds the controller out of my reach while successfully killing my character again. “Not my fault you suck.” He looks at me with a smug expression and all I want is to wipe it right off his face.

 

I move in closer to him and swat at his controller again, abandoning mine off to the side. “Give me that!” I reach for it and he’s still laughing, holding it out of my reach. “Looks like we found something you’re not good at little Megu!” I growl and continue to reach for the controller. “Quit it or i’ll kill you.” He grumbles, but i’m too petty and I keep swatting at the controller. “No! You suck, stupid explodo-dummy! You’re cheating!” I hear a low growl, before I feel a hand on my side. He moves quickly, and next thing I know i’m in his lap. Both knees on either side of his hips. The movement shocks me and my breath catches in my throat when I realize how close his face is to mine.

 

The tension in the room comes back even stronger as we stare at one another, wide eyed and frozen in place. My tongue peeks out, wetting my lips unconsciously and Bakugou’s eyes flicker to the small movement. His jaw flexes slightly as he clenches his teeth. His eyes flicker back up to mine and I feel like I can’t breathe, too afraid to do anything in the moment. Those sharp red eyes feel like they’re looking right through me. Determination sets in his eyes, his features going soft as I feel a gentle touch on my hip. I hear the controller in his hand hit the ground with a soft thud. His hand that was holding the controller now reaching up to gently cup my cheek.

 

A soft breath leaves me at the touch, and it’s just him and I as I lean into his touch slightly. His thumb gently caresses my cheek, and my breathing picks up. My heartbeat is all I can hear in my ears along with his deep breaths. His eyes flick back to my lips, before his thumb gently presses into my bottom lip, brushing it slightly. His hands are warm, and slightly sweaty. The sweet boyish smell that makes me think of sugar and melting caramel invades my senses and intoxicates me further. “Megumi?” His voice is rough and a little deeper than usual. There’s a question that goes unspoken between us, and there’s a beat of tense silence before I smile nervously at him. “ _Katsuki_.” His name leaves my lips in a breathless whisper.

 

A primal look flashes in his eyes before his hand cups the back of my neck and pulls me in. A gasp falls from my lips, as his mouth brushes mine. Sparks shoot down my spine, and my body grows hot all over. I lean into him, sealing my lips over his. His arm wraps around my waist, crushing my chest against his. The feeling of my breasts pushed up against his chest causes him to growl, and the sound goes straight through me, my nipples growing stiff with the brush of his chest against my own. My hands comb through his spiky hair, only to find it softer than I had expected. I can feel the heat in his hands, both of them getting hotter the longer we stay pressed up against one another. His lips part slightly and my bottom lip slips between his teeth. He takes my lip between his teeth and tugs slightly.

 

My body jolts softly at the contact and I open my mouth in response with another soft gasp. His tongue is warm and there’s another low growl in his throat as our tongues meet. He quickly dominates the kiss, pressing me into his warm body further. There’s a noise downstairs that causes us to pull apart from each other. My hands are in his hair, and his right hand is in my own hair while his other keeps me pinned to him. His eyebrows are pinched together and his eyes are wild with lust as they stare into my own. His lips are a darker shade of soft pink, and there’s a shine on them from our saliva. The look in his eyes give me goosebumps.

 

“Katsuki! Come down here for a second!” Mitsuki’s voice rings out from down stairs and we jump apart from each other like we’ve been caught. I stumble back on my ass while Bakugou jumps to his feet. “Shit! Shit, shit shit!” His hands are in his hair and for a second my heart falls, immediately thinking that he regrets the kiss. “Well, I didn’t think it was that bad.” I grumble, pouting from my spot on the floor. “Hah?!” Bakugou looks at me over his shoulder, red eyes still wild as he looks down at me. His eyes flicker to my chest and he clicks his tongue at me. “You idiot.” He grumbles at me, before looking away. I see his red ears peeking out from his now, messier hair. He mumbles something under his breath that I don’t quite catch. I stand up and cross my arms, “What’s the issue then?” He looks back over at me with a hot glare. He doesn’t say anything at first but after some pestering he faces me fully, and it’s then I notice the _tent_ in his sweats.

 

I try to hide my gasp by covering my mouth with my hand. “I can’t fucking go down there like _this_!” Both of his hands gesture to his hips and I can’t help but laugh at the situation. “You think this is fucking _funny?!_ ” His eyebrows are low and his face twitches in irritation as he stares at me. I Double over slightly and wipe away the tears that formed from laughing so hard. “I’m sorry! It’s just you look so angry for a dude with a boner!” I can’t stop the next wave of laughter, but the laughter dies in my throat when I look back up at him. He has a deadly smirk on his face as he steps towards me. “I’ll make you regret that statement.” He reaches out for me, I try to dodge but i’m too late as his hand grabs the front of my shirt.

 

He steps into my space, and shoves me backwards. My back bounces against the bed as I squeal and fall onto it. He crawls over me, that broad smile on his face. He looks like a predator that just caught his prey. His lips abruptly crash against mine, rougher this time and his hand moves back to cupping my neck. He tilts my head and deepens the kiss while laying himself on top of me, effectively pinning me to the mattress. The kiss has me gasping for air, which he quickly takes advantage of, slipping his tongue in my mouth. His free hand runs up the outside of my thigh and stops on my hip, fisting the fabric of my shorts. I can’t help but whine, but it’s muffled by his mouth. “These fucking shorts..” His lips raise in a snarl as he pulls away from me slightly. I’m panting beneath him while he growls at me.

 

He takes a deep breath, and rests his forehead against mine for a second before he pulls away and climbs off the bed. I blink, trying to get my mind to reboot. “Looks like I finally found a way to shut you up.” I look back up at him and he’s wiping the back of his mouth with his hand, that big smirk on his lips. The comment causes me to blush and hide my face, “Shut up.” I sit up and stick my tongue out at him in defiance which only makes him snicker. The door to his bedroom swings open and we both freeze. “I told you to get your ass down the stairs you brat!” Mitsuki shouts at Bakugou, then looks from me to him. A smile breaks over her face and her eyebrows lower suggestively.

 

“Am i interrupting something?” She coos and I can practically see the steam come from Bakugou, hes blushing so hard. “SHUT UP YOU DAMN OLD HAG!!” He storms towards his mom, who thwarts his attack with a smack upside the head. She quickly grabs him around the neck in another headlock, and drags him out of the room with a smile on her face. Their shouting fades and i’m left alone to process what just happened. Bakugou kissed me. Holy shit! Bakugou kissed me and it was HOT. I can’t hide the happy squeal as I throw myself onto his bed and bury my face in his pillow. My heart feels so full that i’m partially worried my chest is going to explode from happiness. The door opens, and I flinch in surprise. Quickly sitting up again, only to find Bakugou storming back into the room. His cheeks are so red, and I move my hand up over my mouth to keep from laughing at him.

 

His eyes flick to me and he glares at me, “You say anything, you’re dead.” His voice is low and threatening and I hold my hands up in surrender, “I dunno what you’re talking about.” I press my lips together to keep from smiling. He flicks the lamp on that sits at his bedside table, grumbling under his breath before he walks back over to the door and hits the light switch. The room has a soft yellow glow from the lamp and I watch quietly as he stomps back over to me. “It’s only eight, are you going to sleep?” I ask as I sit in the center of the bed. Bakugou grabs the back of his tank top and pulls it over his head in a movement that’s oddly sensual.

 

“Yeah, does it fucking matter?” His tone is grumpy, but there’s still the light pink on his cheeks as he climbs on the bed, pushing me over to the side of the bed closest to the wall. I sit there for a second before my modesty gets the better of me. “We’re sleeping together?” I scratch at my cheek and look down at him. He’s getting comfortable on the bed as he answers me, “Yes, unless you wanna sleep on the fucking floor, or that god forsaken couch.” A moment of silence passes as i’m deep in thought. “I’m not gonna do anything to you.” His voice is softer now, and I look down at him. He is silhouetted slightly from the lamp, it makes him look soft. The observation makes my heart skip a beat. His eyes let me know he's serious and it calms me down slightly.

 

“Okay..” I slowly climb under the covers and face him. We both lay there, just staring at each other quietly for a few minutes before a thought pops up in my head. “What did your mom say?” My voice comes out in a whisper, and I don’t miss the blush that pops up on his cheeks again. “She said not to fuck you.” I cringe as the words leave his mouth, his blunt comment throwing me off guard. “W-what?!” I sputter out, then the mental image of Bakugou on top of me and naked blooms in the forefront of my mind. “Oh god.” I slap at my cheeks, trying to get that image out of my mind, but sharing the same bed as a half naked Bakugou isn’t helping my case.

 

“What’re you freaking out about? I’m not gonna touch you… Not unless you want me too.” My eyes pop open at that and his face is so red, but i’m sure mine looks the same. His eyes meet mine for a brief second then he looks away again. Not knowing what else to say, I roll over. His tongue clicks, and he mumbles something under his breath. I stare at the wall, the memory of his lips on mine still very fresh in my mind. I take a deep breath, trying to regulate my breathing again. The room is enveloped in darkness as Bakugou turns off the lamp. He shifts around, and after a second I shiver slightly.

 

I’m used to sleeping with a lot of blankets, I enjoy being very warm while I sleep. “You cold?” His voice sounds so close, it gives me goosebumps and I shiver again. “No.” I lie. After another minute of silence, I feel him move. His arm wraps around my waist, and he pulls me back into his chest. His body is a wall of warmth and I can’t help but scoot back into him. Now that It’s dark, it’s like i’m surrounded by everything that is Bakugou. His scent, and his touch. I can hear him breathing steadily behind me, I can faintly feel the steady thump of his heartbeat against my back. My body instantly relaxes, and my breathing evens out. The dregs of sleep slowly consume me, and I’m engulfed by steamy dreams of Bakugou’s dominant kisses.

 

When I wake up, i’m alone and slightly cold. There’s a note on the bedside table and the messy handwriting makes me smile. The sun is barely rising, and the yellow note stands out as the sunlight pours into the room.

 

_Meet me at the school whenever you wake up, lets train today._

 

I smile at the note, eagerly hopping up and putting on my clothes. Last night’s happiness won’t leave me, and I make sure to keep this warm feeling close to my heart so I won't forget it. As I’m running down the street, my hair whipping wildly behind me, I feel like I can take on the whole world. The hero provisional license test was in a few days, and I eagerly anticipated it.

 

_I’m going to become a hero my dad would’ve been proud of._


	9. The Legend and his Legacy

It was the morning of the exam for the hero license. I woke up to my phone ringing on my bedside table. Groggily, I reach over and grab it, answering without checking to see who was calling me. 

 

“Hello?” My voice is laced with sleep, and I can faintly hear the sounds of traffic in the background. 

 

“Hi honey, sorry for waking you up.” The sound of my mom’s voice has me sitting up straight in my bed.

 

“Mom!” The tears spring to my eyes unwillingly, I haven’t spoken to her since she left for my father’s funeral in america. 

 

I can hear the soft smile in her voice as she speaks to me, telling me she loves me and misses me. “I have something for you, do you think you could come downstairs to the front?” A jolt of emotion runs through me that I can’t quite explain. I quickly slide on my slippers and let her know I’ll be down in a second. I’m running past everyone in the dorms in such a rush. Not caring that I’m only in my pajamas. When I reach the common room, those blonde spiky locks catch my eye. 

 

“Megu!? What’s wrong?” I hear Deku’s voice and I skid to a stop as he steps in front of me, clearly worried about my frantic state. I take a gulp of air and shake my head. “I’m fine Midoriya! Excuse me!” I step past him and burst through the doors, my mother stands at the bottom of the steps with a smile on her face. Her red hair glowing brilliantly in the morning sunlight. She looks at me with warm loving eyes, and it’s that moment that I regret ever lashing out at her. The tears come back and I’m running down the stairs blindly. 

 

My foot slips on the last step, but I use my light abilities in that split second to boost myself. My mother opens her arms in an attempt to catch me, and we crash into one another. She stumbles, but laughs lightly as I squeeze her tightly in my arms. The sobs leaving me freely. The world is quiet around us, and I can feel her warmth. It’s comforting, and there's a whisper of her power. It’s her voice in the back of my mind, telling me everything's okay, and that she loves me. She flattens her hands over my hair, petting my head gently. I sniffle and pull back slightly, keeping my arms around her as I look up at her with a huge smile on my face.

 

“I missed you Mom.” She smiles broadly at me and places her hands on my face, her hands glow slightly and she uses her soft sunlight powers to dry my tears. The light tickles my cheeks, like a soft kiss from the sunlight on a warm summer's day. The feeling makes me smile. “I missed you too sweetheart.” She steps back slightly and It's then I notice Aizawa behind her, along with the large silver briefcase next to her feet. My mother picks up on my confusion and picks up the briefcase in her hands. 

 

She smiles at me, “This is from your father.” The sentence pierces my heart, and I hesitantly take the case from her. It feels heavy in my hands. I look back up at my Mom who nods down at me, encouraging me to open it up. I look back at the case and balance it with one hand, and flip the latches with the other. I open the case slowly, the contents rattle me to my core. It was my fathers suit. It has his red and blue color scheme, the fabric feels stretchy under my fingers. There was some gauntlets as well with his color scheme on them too. Along with anklets instead of boots. I look back up at my mother in awe, and she smiles at me, tears rimming her eyes.

 

“He wanted you to have it. Along with some of the gadgets he had made for you.” She wipes at her face and reaches into her purse, pulling out a envelope. “This is also from him, to you.” she sets the letter in the case and I catch her eyes looking over my shoulder. Her smile seems to spread over her face more. I look over my shoulder to see all of my classmates trying desperately and failing to peek through the door and curtains. It’s then the doors fly open. 

 

Bakugou stands there, shoving his hands in his pockets and ignoring Tenya’s frantic scolding behind him. He locks eyes with me and there’s a silent question between us. 

 

_ Are you okay? _

 

I smile reassuringly at him and he walks towards my mother and I. Aizawa begins to scold him, but my mother quickly raises her hand to hush him. “It’s fine Shoto.” She smiles at Bakugou as he reaches us at the base of the stairs. He stands next to me, and my mother reaches out and pats his hair. “Hello Bakugou. How are you doing?” He blushes slightly, and clicks his tongue, looking away. 

 

“Good.” He mumbles under his breath and kicks at the ground. There’s a second of silence before my mother smiles at the pair of us, she looks up and lifts her hand to the door. A soft golden wave of light flows from her hand gracefully like a ribbon dancing in the wind. The light wraps around the doors and she pulls them open, gesturing for the rest of the students to join us. I stand there still staring at the contents of the case, and the white letter that sits there. “That’s some suit you got there.” Bakugou’s voice breaks into my mind and I look up at him. 

 

He’s looking at me, that signature look of his eyebrows pulled together softly and a slight frown on his face. I can practically see what he’s thinking. He’s worried about me. I take a deep breath and smile through the tears in my eyes. “I’m okay.” I grip the case with both hands and his eyes flicker over my face, checking to see if i’m lying to him. There’s a beat of tense silence between us. We haven't spoken about the night where he kissed me, in fact we haven’t really spoken much at all. Both of us have been training very hard for the hero license exam. 

 

Just as I’m about to say something My mother, Bakugou and I are bombarded by the rest of the class. Mina jumps on my shoulders, and the girls huddle around me, along with Izuku and Tenya. I grab at the case as it wobbles in my hands. Bakugou scolds Mina, calling her something like “stupid raccoon eyes” to which she only laughs at. I smile and introduce all my friends to my mother. Izuku stutters as he bows deeply, obviously nervous to be in the presence of a top hero. Ochaco is the same way, stuttering as my mother talks to her. I see Mineta behind my mom, drool dripping out his mouth and a surge of anger flows through me. I flick my hand out at him, my red webbing shooting out and smacking over his eyes with a _‘thwip’_ sound. 

 

“Damn grape head.” I mumble under my breath and hear a chuckle from next to me, Bakugou smiling with his arms crossed. My cheeks flush slightly and I look away only to catch my mother staring at me with a knowing glint in her eyes. The look she’s giving me makes me blush harder than I already am. A few minutes after everyone’s gotten to talk to my mother about something, Aizawa lets us know we should start getting ready for the exam. My mom gives me one last hug and says goodbye to everyone. Aizawa walks her out. I clench the case, hugging it close to my chest and watching as she leaves. 

 

“Hey.” A voice calls from behind me and I turn around, Bakugou is standing a few feet away up the stairs. “Lets go.” He nods his head towards the door and I nod and follow after him. I head back up to my room, the case still in my arms. I set it down on my bed, and open it back up. Staring at the white envelope with a heavy heart. I grab it, and tear it open. I pull the letter out with shaky hands and open it. 

 

_ Bug, If you’re reading this, then that means I must be gone. I’m so sorry, you’re heart must be broken. Just know that if you’re heart is aching, then you’re only growing stronger. I’m always with you, and to show you that, I have this gift for you. Yes, it’s my suit. There are some modifications I have asked your mother to make incase of my untimely death. You’re my strong little bug, and I’m so proud of the hero you are and have yet to become. This world needs you. Trust yourself honey, don’t be scared. I love you, and I know you’re going to be the best hero out there. Keep fighting my little bug.  _

 

_ Love Dad. _

 

The tears are pouring down my cheeks as I clutch the letter to my chest. I cover my mouth with my hand to try and hide the sobs. There’s a soft knock on my door, and I hear soft voices on the other side. Then a loud voice, before the door opens. Bakugou pushes the door open and is yelling at Ochaco over his shoulder and steps into my room, but stops dead in his tracks when he sees me. Ochaco, Mina, Tsu, Tenya and Izuku all stare at me with shocked faces. I look at all of them in surprise, hiccuping back my sobs. Bakugou walks up to me and wraps his arms tightly around me. Everyone fills into my room and I’m sobbing into Bakugou’s chest. 

 

“Megu-chan, what’s wrong?” Mina asks and sits next to me on the bed, rubbing her hand on my back. There's a beat of silence and Izuku speaks up, “Megumi, you can always talk to us.. We’re your friends..” His voice is soft and I can feel Bakugou’s arms tense around me. “Shut up you nerd, can’t you see she doesn’t want to talk!?” Bakugou barks out and I shake my head and push away from him slightly. 

 

“It’s alright, Bakugou..” I look up at him and he frowns down at me slightly. “Whatever..” He grumbles and steps away from me slightly and I take a deep breath, getting ready to talk. I told everyone how my father has passed away and that I was broken about it. But I finished my story with a big smile, despite my tears. “I’m going to be the hero my dad would be proud of.” Everyone gave me words of encouragement, which definitely made me feel better. “Thank you, everyone. It really means a lot to me to have you all care so much.” I smile and stand up, “Let’s all give it our bests today for the exam!” 

 

With that everyone went their separate ways to get ready for the exam. Bakugou lingered in the doorway, his back to me. “Bakugou? Are you alright?” He’s silent for a minute longer, before he takes a step back into my room, closing the door behind him. He walks towards me, a determined look on his face, along with the faint pink on his cheeks. I stare at him confused as he steps into my space, gently placing a hand on my cheek before leaning down and brushing his lips against mine softly. 

 

The action causes me to gasp in shock, but I quickly kiss him back. The kiss was brief, but I could feel all the emotions behind his kiss. He stares down at me, a deep blush on his cheeks. “What was that for?” I mumble, slightly dazed. He clicks his tongue and turns away from me shoving his hands in his pockets. “You better get your license, or i’m gonna kick your ass.” And with that he leaves the room. I smile and shake my head at him. I put my uniform and head out with the rest of the class.

 

~

 

We reach the testing facility and file off the bus. I’m standing with Mina, Kirishima, Denki and Bakugou. We’re watching on as Aizawa tells us to do our best. Just as Kirishima shouts the beginning of ‘ Plus Ultra ‘ some kid from behind us beats him too it. Immediately slamming his head on the ground in apology afterwards. Jirou points out his uniform and i’m completely lost. Just then Bakugou speaks up, “U.A in the east, Shiketsu in the west.” The student is very animated on how he wanted to say our chant at least once, and that he was looking forward to the test. 

 

Everyone in the class begins discussing how that students abilities are above Todoroki’s. I’m still at a loss, I haven't really seen the extent of his powers because I came so late in the year. Just then a woman calls out to Aizawa and he goes rigid. She approaches him and immediately asks him to marry her to which he bluntly rejects her. She bends over, laughing loudly. 

 

“This is quite the spectacle..” I mumble and Denki nods next to me. Some students approach us and a taller man with black spiked hair approaches me. He grabs my hands in his and introduces himself as Shindo, then releases and starts rambling on about who is who. I stand there stunned, not knowing how to respond to these people. Shindo holds his hand out for Bakugou, “Today I’ll do my best while learning from you!” 

 

Bakugou simply slaps his hand away with a glare and I’m still so lost by everything that is going on around me that I barely pick up on what he says about Shindo having a fake attitude. Aizawa informs the class to get changed into their suits and head to the orientation for the exam. I can feel it in my chest, the adrenaline and excitement. Since I came late to the school, none of the other school know what I’m capable of, except for the U.A. students. I follow Mina and the rest of the girls to our designated changing area. I flip open my father’s case and examine the instructions he left me for his suit. 

 

I undress and slide the baggy material over my body. “Why do those look like pajamas? Your new suit is so baggy.” I hear Mina ask me as she slides on her costume. I smile at her and press the spider symbol on my chest and the suit shrinks and clings to my body. She gasps and I giggle and do a twirl. “That looks so cool!” I hear Jirou call from a ways away and I smile and thank her. I strap on the metal wrist bands and the anklets. With a couple taps to the wristband on my right wrist, the material seems to spread, covering my forearms and hands like metal gloves. I flex my fingers and smile, turning my hand over to inspect my new suit. 

 

The anklets do the same, the metal crawls up my shins and over my feet in thin metal boots. I buckle the utility belt and I grab the mask in the case then shut it with a smile on my face. I tie my hair in my signature ponytail, and pull the mask over my face. The masks material opens up and forms a small hole for my ponytail to slip through, then it does the same thing my suit did and shrinks up. I smile behind the mask, and follow the girls out. We all stand in a massive room together, filled with the other students from all the other schools.

 

I feel eyes burning into me from every angle. I can feel the energy in the room, and its thick like a heavy blanket. I stand next to Izuku and Tenya and we listen to the speaker as he talks about everyone participating in a free for all exercise. He says what we will be tested on is speed, and that the first hundred to fulfil the requirements will pass the test. We have to put targets on our body in open places. We have to hit three targets on someone else in order to pass. Then the whole building starts to shake, and I can feel the energy in the room spike. My senses are vibrating and I can tell something big is about to happen. 

 

The building opens up and multiple types of terrain are shown to us. We have a set time to go to the terrain we like and prepare for the test. “Everyone! Don’t get split up! Let’s move as a group!” Izuku calls out but Todoroki is already leaving the group, along with Bakugou, Kirishima and Denki. “Yeah right, this isn't a field trip.” I end up following after Bakugou. The city area was where he was heading, and I figured I work best in that area. I walk along with him and the others. 

 

“The hell are you idiots following me for?” He barks out at us and I roll my eyes, even though he can’t see me. “I’m not following you. I just work best in that terrain is all. We’re moving too slow, let's hurry up.” I take off in a sprint, and hear him click his tongue behind me. We move into the city area just as the bell sounds and the ground shakes off in the distance. As soon as we get in the city I’m itching to sling around from building to building. “I’ll be up top, but I won’t be far from you guys!” I call out and break out in a dead sprint, shooting my web at the top of a building then pulling myself into the air, steadily getting higher and higher. When I reach the top of the building I flip gracefully in the air, and fall down before slinging my webbing out again to catch myself.

 

I smirk seeing Bakugou struggling to keep up with my flying pace. 

 

~

 

Bakugou’s POV

 

Megumi soars through the air and flips gracefully like an olympic gymnast. I grumble insults under my breath, my palms are itching to just blast off after her, but I have work to do here. I climb a ladder and Shitty hair and Pikachu follow up behind me onto a street. “Bakugou! Look out!” I’m shoved out of the way and next thing I know Kirishima turns into some form of a human meatball. 

 

The kid from the other school starts rambling on, but my blood is boiling and I could care less. All I want to do is fight this guy. He starts going on about how his school is better and I can feel my lips splitting into a wide grin. 

 

“I don’t see any proof, show us with your actions, not your cheap words! If you can.” My snark doesn’t go unnoticed and It only proves to agitate the upperclassmen further. 

 

“He’s attacking again! I don’t want to be gross!” The blonde dunce is whining behind me and it sends sparks of irritation through me, I can’t focus properly when he’s whining right in my ear. 

 

“Shut up!” I snarl over my shoulder at off brand pikachu who only seems to look more terrified. I face forward again and brace for the attack. “You’re worst of all Bakugou!” The upperclassmen shouts and his quirk fires off, a couple dozen pieces of that weird meat flying towards me. Adrenaline pumps through my veins and I decide to test out my new moves from my training.

 

“Ap Shot! Auto cannon!” I shout, curling one hand into a small fist and pressing an open palm behind it, sending small explosions barrelling towards him like bullets. It disintegrates all of the pieces flying towards me. It only seems to piss him off further, which naturally makes me glad. I want to see this guy give it all hes got. 

 

“I had to make a weaker version so I didn’t kill anyone.” I mock, still in my defensive stance. Once again he starts rambling on about how he will take me down and instead I go on the offensive as he activates his quirk again. I attack with the sole purpose of shutting this guy up.

 

Megumi’s POV

 

I look over my shoulder as I feel the vibrations of explosions below me. I just barely catch the scene of Bakugou being consumed and morphed by a strange liquid. My heart skips a beat as I battle with myself on what I should do. It only takes one second for me to drop through the air, barreling towards the ground at an alarming speed while Denki and the other student talk. “DENKI! HEADS UP!” I scream as I get closer to the ground. 

 

Denki looks up, the face of uncertainty flashes just before he smiles widely. He aims his finger like a gun and shoots his electricity, just as I hit the ground in front of him. I use my light to break my fall and an explosion goes off, similar to a flash bang. My light combined with Denki’s electricity sends the other student stumbling. Without a second thought I flick both my hands out, shooting my webs on either side of me and slingshotting myself at the student. My light quirk boosts me and sends me spiraling into his chest like a missle. 

 

I kick off of him in what seems like slow motion, I release my light’s energy at the point where my foot contacts with his chest. There's an explosion as the student is sent flying backwards. I land gracefully on my feet and dust off my suit. “That was awesome!” Denki comes rushing up to me, a huge smile on his face. “You were amazing!!” I smile broadly at him behind my mask and offer up a highfive. Our hands clap and we laugh lightly at one another. 

 

“WHAT TOOK SO LONG YOU IDIOTS?!” That familiar sound makes me smile. I turn over my shoulder to see Bakugou seething behind us. Smiling I pull off my mask and shake my head at him. “Now, now, meatball boy. Is that anyway to talk to the people that saved your ass?” I lean on one foot and pop my hip out, resting my hand on it. He glares at me with a snarl, and his cheeks turn pink slightly. “Thanks for the save!” Kirishima jogs up to me, his hand up. 

 

I slap his hand and smile, “Anything for you bro!” I giggle. “Hey, guys uh.. We should probably do something about those guys!” Denki points over my shoulder and I turn around to see that everyone the student from before had defeated-- they all rise to their feet. Smirking, I pull my mask back over my face while Bakugou walks up next to me. He gets in a defensive stance and licks his teeth, “Let’s do this.” The action sends a jolt of electricity down my spine. I crouch down and get in my familiar stance. “See you later losers!” I call behind me playfully as I push off the ground and go barrelling into the crowd. 

 

“OH NO YOU DON’T!” I hear Bakugou shout behind me before his explosions go off as well. I laugh as I’m spinning through the air. I hold the three target balls between my fingers and take a deep breath. My world comes to a near pause as I use my senses to feel out around me. I select my targets and the world speeds up around me as I reopen my eyes. With a flick of my wrists the balls land on their targets and I land on my feet in a crouched position, one arm behind me. Slowly I stand and pull my mask off my face as the students whose target I hit light up red. 

 

My targets light up white, letting the others know i’m untouchable now that I’ve hit my three targets. I watch as Bakugou, Kirishima and Denki follow suit. Bakugou using his new Ap Shot to take down his target and land the winning blow. His targets light up white as he straightens up his back, he catches me staring and smirks at me slightly. His shoulders pull back slightly and he walks towards me, confidence practically pouring out of his every pore. He stops right in front of me, just a foot away. “Like what you see?” His voice is low, only for me to hear. Heat rushes through my body and I’m taken back to his bedroom the other night, kissing him heatedly while I sit on top of his lap. 

 

I’m sure he can read my mind as a knowing smirk passes over his face. Hot embarrassment flows through me as I try to ignore the way my suit starts to feel too tight. Two can play at this game. I lean up to him and whisper in his ear, “If you get your license i’ll show you just how much I like what I see.” I smirk as I rock back on my heels to see his face go from shock to frustration as he processes what I just said. 

 

His eyes are burning and it feels like they see right through me as he looks me up and down. “If you two are done flirting, we need to head back to the building.” I hear Kirishima call from a few feet away. Snickering I wink at Bakugou before jogging over to Kirishima and Denki. They smile knowingly at me and we all laugh and run as Bakugou threatens all of us, explosions popping from his open palms as he runs after us. 

 

~

 

The sun is setting, leaving the sky my favorite shade of orange. I smile down at my hero license, looking at the cheesy picture for my i.d., a big smile covers my face. Then a pang runs through me as I recall that Bakugou didn’t pass. He decided to take the 3 month course before the next exam. I take a deep breath and look around for him, only to for him to be nowhere in sight. Sighing lightly, I make my way back onto the bus. I take my seat next to Mina and rest my head on her shoulder with a smile as she animatedly goes on about how excited she is from getting her license. 

 

My eyes drift close as I cuddle into her more, falling asleep to her voice. I wake up to Ochaco, Mina and Tsu, floating me back to my room. I giggle as I hang upside down, my long hair flowing to the floor due to gravity. They notice i’m awake and Ochaco releases me with a tired smile. I flip in the air and land on my feet, like a cat. I thank them, and excuse myself to my room. We all part ways with a congratulations and a smile. As I step into my room I stretch my shoulders, raising my arms above my head. I decide a hot shower would do me good before I turn in for the night. 

 

I grab my things for the shower and a spare change of clothes and head to the female bathrooms. When I enter, the bathrooms are empty, except for a pair of light blue slippers. I undress and wrap a towel around myself before stepping into the open bathroom area. Umiko sits in the tub, relaxing and I smile at her peaceful expression. I didn’t see her at all today during the exam, but I did see her name on the list for people that passed. She hears my footsteps as i approach the bath and she looks up at me with a smile. 

 

“Hey stranger.” She smiles still as I climb into the bath with her. I return her smile, “Hi Umi, congrats on passing the test!” She giggles and hugs her knees to her chest, “You too, Megu.” We both smile and discuss what internships we want to take and what we hope for. I close my eyes and relax against the bathtub wall, and after a beat of silence Umi’s voice rings through the bathroom again. “Soooo, you and the hot head huh?” My head shoots back up, a hot blush on my cheeks. I try but fail as I stutter out a response, to which she only giggles. 

 

She lifts her hand from the water and twirls her finger in the air. Some of the water floats from the tub and it forms into a heart between us. “You’re totally in love with him.” She says in a sing song voice, winking and pointing at me. The water she formed into a heart splashes me in the face and falls back into the tub. My heart flutters in my chest. Love? Am I in love with him? I bring my knees to my chest and hide my face behind them, blowing bubbles into the water absentmindedly. 

 

“I mean.. I wouldn’t say love… It was just a kiss..Kinda.” I mumble behind my knees, trying to force the images of his hot eyes and tented pants to the back of my mind. “JUST A KISS?! KINDA?” She gapes at me and I look at her then away again as I sink further into the tub. “Oh no you don’t” She smirks and lifts her hand, and as she does, all the water leaves the tub only to disappear into steam. “Umikoooo!” I whine, my face hot. “I HEARD THE WORD KISS!?” Just then Mina bursts through the door. 

 

I groan and laugh, now there was definitely no way of getting out of this talk. Begrudgingly I spill the events of the other night to Umiko and Mina as the other girls file into the small bathroom. They all gather around me as I speak. There's choruses of squeals and claps as I tell them how he kissed me. “I KNEW IT! I knew something changed between you two!!” I look over at Toru-chan as her towel wiggles excitedly. I slap at my cheeks trying hard not to smile. “My girl is growing up!” Mina wraps her arms around me and shakes me. I slap her hands away playfully and make my way over to the shower area. 

 

“I’ll help.” Momo offers to wash my hair with a calm smile and I thank her politely. She washes my hair for me as the girls all go off into their own conversations. “I can’t imagine it, I mean… Bakugou being passionate like that?” Ochaco fans her dark pink cheeks and I smirk. “You just wish it was you and Midoriya I bet.” She looks at me with wide eyes and her brain short circuits as her cheeks flare up a dark red. Her movements are jerky and robotic as she shakes her head and hands. I smirk at her knowingly and Tsu continues to prod her for information along with Mina. 

 

Finally finishing in the bath after what feels like forever, I excuse myself to the girls after promising to fill them in on any updates. I change into my clean pajamas and carry my things back to my room.


	10. Slow Dancing in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all brought an extra pair of undies o-o
> 
> I need jesus.
> 
> Btw just a disclaimer real quick, some but not all of us had sexual experiences before 18.. It's a natural thing, but If you dislike that, then please don't read.

I make my way into the common room and sit in between Kirishima and Denki who are in a heated game of Mario Kart. I look around to see that Bakugou isn’t here, and neither is Izuku. “Hey Kiri, where is Bakugou?” I mumble to him while he hits a banana on the screen and spins out. He shouts at Denki before answering me, “I dunno, he left a while ago.” I remember that he liked going to bed early, and I figure that he wouldn’t want any company after not passing the exam, so I shrug off the bad feeling in my gut. 

 

“I take on winner!” I exclaim and plop down across Kirishima’s lap, throwing my legs onto Denki’s. I lean over the couch and discuss tomorrow with Tenya, who animatedly chops his hand in the air about the procedures of the entrance ceremony. Denki cries out in defeat and tosses the controller lightly onto my legs. I laugh at his poor sportsmanship and move to sit on the floor, controller now in hand. “Hey Denki, can you brush my hair for me?” I mumble without taking my eyes off the screen as I pass Kirishima with a smirk.

 

“Huh? Uh, sure!” Sero takes the middle seat and cheers me on as I gain first place. Denki sits behind me on the couch and starts to brush out my hair with the hair brush from my bathroom bag. I lean with the turns in the game, and really get involved. The race is close, but in the end I win the race. “Dang! I’m terrible at this game!” Kirishima pouts and I smile at him over my shoulder as he hands the controller to Sero who now moves to sit on the floor next to me. “You did great Kiri, you almost had me!” 

 

I praise and he smiles small at me, “Thanks!” As the next game starts, both Denki and Kirishima are playing with my hair. Kirishima is trying to braid it while Denki rummages through my bathroom bag giving him different clips and hair ties. Sero ends up winning this race and I congratulate him with a smile. I stretch and yawn, my body relaxes as Kirishima plays with my hair and finishes the braid he made. Him and Denki high five at their handiwork. My limbs feel heavy with sleep and I decide to call it a night, handing the controller back to Denki. I ruffle both Denki’s and Kirishima’s hair with a smile and thank them for braiding my hair. 

 

I gather my things and head back to my room after wishing everyone a good night. I step inside my room and flick on my wax lamp, a soft pink glow fills the room along with the faint smell of fresh fruit and cherries. I smile softly and set my things down at the foot of my bed. I crawl under my thick blankets and snuggle into my pillow. A content sigh leaves my mouth as I drift off into unconsciousness. When I wake again, the world is still dark, but my phone is buzzing brightly by my face. I grab it and squint at the bright white light. I check the phone only to see a text from Bakugou. My heart thumps in my chest as I read the message. 

 

_ Open your window.  _

 

I stumble out of my bed, nearly landing on my face as I stumble over to the window. I peek out to see him standing two stories down on the grass. I can barely make out his face, but I notice his phone light as he stands there with a hoodie over his head. I open my window, and he looks up at me. “What are you doing!?” I whisper shout down at him and I can almost see the scowl on his face. “Just shut up and help me up there!” He whisper shouts back and I roll my eyes before shooting down a red web for him to grab and climb up the wall. I hold onto the other end as he climbs into my window.

He hops in and lands on his feet gently. “Couldn’t this have waited till-” It’s then I notice his face and the bruises and cuts. A quiet gasp leave my mouth as I rush towards him and grab his face between my hands gently. “What the hell happened?” I mumble and he glares at me and moves his face out of my grip with a click of his tongue. “Nothing.” He looks away from me and around my room. I glare up at him and grab his face a little rougher this time, not having any of his attitude. “You woke me up at 1am! The least you can do is tell me why.” I grumble and he swats at my hands again. 

 

He stands there for a silent moment, just staring at anything but me. “Would you believe me if I said I just wanted to see you?” His voice is so soft I barely catch it, but I do notice the pink on his cheeks. “No.” I simply state and climb back into my bed. I cross my arms and stare at him as he stands in the middle of my room, looking terribly out of place. He looks at me and there's a very heavy sad look behind his eyes. Sighing I decide that if he wants to talk about it, then he will and I won’t press him any further. I pat the spot next to me on the bed gently and he kicks off his shoes quietly, pulling his hoodie over his head to reveal his black tank top and heavily bandaged forearms.

 

I bite my lip to keep from questioning him. He crawls up onto my bed and throws himself onto my pillows. His hand rests behind his head, and the other lies on his stomach. He stares up at my ceiling quietly and my fingers itch to touch him. An idea pops into my head and I scoot closer to him. I brush my fingers over his arms gently. He flinches and grabs my wrist, sitting up slightly. “The hell do you think you’re doin?” He growls at me lowly and I glare back at him and yank my hand from his wrist. I grab his other bandaged forearm and let my light flow through my hand, using my healing properties. 

 

He winces slightly, but it disappears as he realizes what i’m doing. “Just shut up Katsuki.” I mumble and focus on my own energy and push it from my palm and into his arm. The room grows silent between us as he watches my glowing hands move over his arms. “I can heal you a little, and ease the pain..” I look up at his face and he’s watching me quietly, a broken look in his eyes. My heart constricts with pain at the look in his eyes and gently, as If reaching out to pet a scared animal, I lift my hands to his face. His eyebrows furrow slightly and he looks as if he might reject my touch, but I whisper out his name again and his eyes flicker back to mine. 

 

He’s quiet again as my fingers ghost over his cheek, the light from my fingers brushing over the bandaging gently. He looks away, eyebrows drawn together in a painful glare. “Why are you so nice to me?” My hand freezes over his jaw at the question, it’s so out of character for him to look so vulnerable. The hand that’s supporting him twists and squeezes the fabric of my bed sheets. “I don’t deserve it.” His voice cracks, and so does my heart. The feelings I have for him flow through my body and burn under my skin and my veins are singing as the light from my palms grows brighter. 

 

He squints at the light and looks back to me with red and watery confused eyes. Determined, I cup his cheek with my glowing hand, and he blinks a few times at the warmth radiating from it. “There’s nothing in this world that you DON’T deserve Katsuki, because you deserve it all.” Slowly and with a deep breath, I lean into him. I watch for any sign of reluctance only to be drawn into the deep red of his irises. His pupils expand as his eyes flick to mine. My nose brushes against his softly and we share a breath before I continue, “And if you’ll let me, I’d like to be there by your side while you take the world by storm.” There's a ghost of a smile on his lips as I finally close the distance. 

 

Our lips brush against each others gently, and my heart is beating so fast and hard i’m sure he can hear it in this silence. I make it a point to be mindful of his split lip, but he’s having none of it. He pushes off my bed to sit up all the way, and in doing so presses his lips more firmly to mine. A warmth flickers in the pit of my stomach as he cups the back of my neck and tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss. We part shortly after, that familiar smirk on his lips. “Do you think you can keep up?” It’s a simple question, but with the way he wets his lips with his tongue makes me think otherwise. 

 

Smiling at his familiar attitude, I trail my hand down his neck and push it firmly against his chest. He falls back onto the bed with wide eyes and I smirk as I crawl over him. My face hovers over his and I notice how his eyes glaze over. “If I remember correctly, I did say i’d show you just how much I like what I see..” He blinks up at me and mumbles, “Didn’t you say that was if-” I press my fingers against his lips quickly, not wanting my surge of determination to curve. I trail my free hand down his torso and his eyes widen slightly as he realizes my intentions. 

 

His adam's apple bobs as he swallows, “Megumi, you don’t have too-” One look from me cuts his response short, and I press a soft kiss to his lips. “If it doesn’t feel good, let me know.” I mumble, staring into his eyes, feeling a wave of nerves. His eyes soften slightly and he nods gently, his jaw twitching. I smile before leaning back in to kiss him, my hand slips up his shirt and runs along his abs. I push up his shirt and move to kiss down his neck, stopping to inhale the strong burnt cinnamon and sugar scent that’s uniquely his.

 

I’m sure to leave a dark red mark in my wake, the action causing a quiet groan to spill from his lips. I look up at him while my hand reaches lower, his cheeks are dark red and when he catches me staring at him he immediately looks away again, covering his mouth to keep another louder sound from spilling past his lips. I cup his member over his sweats and squeeze softly. He lets out a choked groan and I bury my face in the crook of his neck and bite down. “Shit.” Soft curses leave his mouth along with heavy panting as I massage him over his sweats. 

 

His eyes are screwed shut as I sit up slightly, never stopping my movements. His lips are a dark pink and parted slightly, a soft crease between his brows as he focuses solely on my touch. I shuffle my body down and in between his legs, stopping only to gently tug on the bands of his sweats in a silent question. His eyes fly open, vermillion burning through me and turning my insides to liquid. My thighs press together of their own accord. His hips lift slightly in response, and I take a deep breath as I grab hold of both sides of the black fabric and pull them down gently. 

 

The reveal of the shape that was hidden beneath the sweats caused my face to flush hot with embarrassment and my body to pulse with desire. His rises with the breath he’s holding in his throat and our eyes meet again. He sits up on his elbows, watching me with open nervousness. “Why am I the only one getting stripped here? That’s not fair.” He breathes out in slight defiance to try to hide his nerves im sure. I grab my shirt by the bottom and pull it over my head, bare chest on full display for him. His eyes widen slightly and I move to hide my chest, my determination gone in an instant. 

 

“Don’t hide from me.” He growls low at me and the sound resonates in between my legs. In a split second he’s prying my arms away from my chest, “These are.. Fuck.. Can I?” He looks into my eyes and I nod quickly. His hands release my wrists and very cautiously he reaches up from underneath my breasts and cups them gently. His palms are warm and my nipples harden under his stare. He brushes his thumbs over both of my nipples, the small rainbow jewelry shimmering under the soft lighting in the room. “Did it hurt?” He mumbles and massages the flesh in his palms. A whimper leaves my throat, and my face is burning up as our eyes lock. 

 

I swallow, my throat dry as I answer him. “N-no, ah.” He pinches my nipples experimentally and smirks when I shiver and whine in response. He boldly leans down, capturing my left nipple in his mouth. Another jolt of heat runs through me as his warm lips lock on my nipple. A startled gasp leaves my lips as I arch into him, unconsciously pressing further into him. My original quest to make him feel good flashes in my mind and I whine as I pull him away from me gently. Fear flashes through his eyes and I know he’s worried he did something wrong.

 

I kiss him quickly and shake my head, taking a deep breath. “You first.” I push on his chest gently and he growls hotly at me in response as he leans back on his elbows, watching me. I swallow and look back down between us, his member jumps in response to my staring. I take hold of him gently and marvel at how soft his skin is, yet how hard he is. I run my thumb along the underside, along the prominent vein. Bakugou’s chest heaves with a soft moan. I look up to see his head falling backwards, more soft curses leaving his mouth. Another surge of confidence rushes through me and I take hold of him more firmly, squeezing and moving my hand along his length. 

 

The soft moans that leave his mouth encourage me further, leaning down I give an experimental lick to the head of his member. His whole body jerks in response, hands that grip the bed sheets tugging harshly at the covers. I press against his hips with my free hand and look up to see him staring down at me with wide lust blown eyes. I’ve never seen his eyes this deep of a red. I keep my eyes locked with his as I slide him past my lips, slowly bobbing my head until I can’t go any further. There’s at least an inch my mouth can’t cover. The feel of him hot and heavy against my tongue causes my heart to flutter. The taste of him makes me squirm and whine against him. 

 

“Fuck.. Holy shit.” His mouth falls open, staring down at me with amazement and lust. One of his hands wind in my loose braid, his nails scratching my scalp slightly. The action makes me push against him harder, taking him farther down my throat as I bob my head to a steady pace. The grip on my hair tightens with each lick and tug against him. His breathing is erratic and the smell of burnt sugar is strong as he sweats. “Shi- A-ah Megumi m’gonna o-oh fuck!” His whole body tenses and with grunt, a salty sweet warmth fills my mouth. I hum in surprise, but swallow down the liquid quickly. I release him after a moment, and he falls back against the pillows. Some of his bangs are sticking to his forehead from the sweat thats accumulated. 

 

His eyes are closed, and a very peaceful look is on his face. I smile triumphantly to myself, and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. I sit back up on my knees, the movement making him groan slightly as he moves as well, pulling his sweats back up. He tucks himself away in his underwear with a quiet hiss. He sits up straighter and grabs at the back of his shirt and tugs it over his head and tosses it to the floor. When his eyes land on me again, there's a wild look in them. In a flash he snatches my arm and tosses me next to him on the bed. 

 

“You’re turn.” His voice is a growl in my ear as he palms at my chest again, this time more confidently pinching and twisting at my nipples. I blush as a soft moan leaves me, and I turn and crash my lips against his to which he eagerly responds to. One hand winds in his hair while the other grips at the sheets the same way his did earlier. His hand that was teasing my chest now creeps lower, brushing against my stomach with feather light touches. There's a whine trapped in the back of my throat as he presses his fingers against my core over my pajama shorts. 

 

He slips his hand inside my underwear just as we break the kiss and a loud gasp leave my mouth. My body arches into him, eager and hot for his touch. The sweat from his palms and my own slick make it easy for him to slide against me. A hiss leaves his mouth when his finger touches the wetness between my legs. My body is so hot, and my brain is only thinking of his touch. The only coherent response I can come up with is a moan as he presses his fingers against me, searching for a sensitive spot. 

 

In the back of my mind, I notice he loves like he fights. Relentlessly. He finds my weak spot and exploits it by rubbing in tight circles. My hand clasps over my mouth as I try to hide the string of sensual moans spilling from my lips. Bakugou buries his face in my neck with a growl. Mouthing at the junction between my neck and shoulder. My breath leaves me in heavy pants as I wind my fingers in his hair and tug. He moves his mouth to bite at my ear and a whine bubbles up in my throat again at the sensation. “Look at me, Megumi.” His hoarse voice whispers in my ear and i’m in too much of a trance to disobey him.

 

I look up at him with heavy lidded eyes, and the look he gives me is so intense, it takes everything in me not to look away. In that instant that our eyes meet, he slips a finger inside of me. The action causes me to let out a choked gasp, and my hips rocket up and buck against his palm. My eyes flutter, but I keep them on his as he requested. When he adds a second and generates from rubbing against me and slipping his fingers inside me, I can feel the tension building in me. My hand in his hair grips tighter and he thrusts his fingers in me again while pressing his palm against my clit. 

 

That one move is all it takes to get the tension in my lower stomach to snap. Again in the back of my mind i’m thankful for Bakugou’s quick thinking as he clasps his left hand over my mouth right as a loud high pitched moan rips from my throat. This time I can’t keep my eyes on him, and they roll back into my head as my back arches and warmth flood my body. I’m panting and shaking with aftershocks when Bakugou pulls away from me. After a few minutes of catching my breath, my eyes flutter open. Bakugou is hovering over me, his hand cupping my cheek. I’ve never seen a more smug smirk on his face than the one he has right now. 

 

“Welcome back sunshine.” He quips and I roll my eyes and smile at him, swatting at him with heavy limbs. Groaning I sit up wincing slightly at the sticky feeling between my legs. I snatch Bakugou’s shirt from the edge of the bed and pull it on. “What are you doing?” He mumbles quietly as I walk over to my dresser grabbing a pair of underwear from the top drawer. I look over my shoulder at him with a playful glare and a hot blush on my cheeks. “Look away.” I mumble and he squints an eye at me. 

 

“Hah? The hell did you say?” He sits up and pick up a shirt from the floor and throw it at him which of course he swats it away easily. “I said look away!” I hiss back at him, trying hard to keep the smile from spreading on my face. He catches on quickly and smirks at me. “Why?” I roll my eyes and stomp my foot like a kid, “Cos I asked, now turn around!” I whine quietly. That smirk stays plastered on his face as he shakes his head in defiance, “Not until you tell me why.” My head falls back and I take a deep breath, the smile finally breaking out on my face as I look back at him. “Because SOMEONE ruined the underwear i’m wearing!” I whisper shout back at him to which he smiles smugly and lays back down with his arms behind his head.

 

“That sounds like a you problem.” I groan playfully at him, “Pleasee?” I whine and he shakes his head and closes his eyes, “You have fifteen seconds.” As soon as he closes his eyes I clean up and change my underwear, opting for staying in just his shirt and my underwear. I dive back onto the bed just before he reaches fifteen. I scramble under the covers and curl up on my side facing him. I peek past the covers only for him to be smiling down at me, half of his mouth higher than the other in a precious lopsided smile. Just then the talk from earlier with the girls pops up in my head, along with a question that nags me in the back of my mind. 

 

“Um.. Katsuki..Can I ask you something?” I pull the covers back up over my face and I hear him grunt in response. I steel myself and blurt out the question just as messy as my thoughts are. “Are we, um I mean- would you.. Wait.. Uhm. Do you-” I’m stopped when the covers are ripped from my face, Bakugou’s serious expression directly in my line of sight. I stare up at him and my words fail me. He blinks down at me once and it’s like watching a switch flick in his head. The blush spreads over his cheeks as he climbs under the covers with me. He silently pulls me into his chest. “Bakugou?” I mumble looking up at him and he takes a deep breath before looking down at me.

 

“You’re an idiot.” He mumbles, and I frown at him. I was trying to be serious. Before I could say anything he beats me to it. “I wouldn’t have done any of that if I didn’t consider you my girl.” His cheeks are so dark red that he could pass for having a fever. Embarrassed he looks away from me and pulls my face into his chest. I smile as my heart does somersaults in my chest. I wrap my arms around him and bury my face into his chest only to feel the steady thumping of his own heartbeat. We lay like that for a while, and sleep starts to drag me back under. The pull is even stronger post-orgasm. No wonder people use that as a sleep aid. Just then, a sleepy thought pops up into my mind.

 

“Hey Katsuki?” My voice is soft, laced with exhaustion. He only hums quietly in response. 

 

“How are you gonna get back to your room?” I wait for a minute for him to respond, but all I hear is his steady breathing and soft snores. 

 

I’m too tired to care, too blissfully happy and sleepy in the arms of my perpetually angry boyfriend.  


End file.
